The Dark Phantom
by Sugar500
Summary: A child who was born to a happy family will find that power can be a scary thing. Scared as he started, he's pretty calm about the whole thing now. You know how everyone tells you not to follow those little lights in the forest, well Danny really should listen. (I suck at summaries)
1. Prologue

**_Hi People!_**

 ** _This is somewhat close to what it used to be, but it has some changes._**

 _"Forgiveness is a virtue of the brave."_

 _Indira Gandhi_

 ** _Now…_**

 ** _I own nothing you may recognize._**

* * *

 **The Dark Phantom: Origins, Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

A cloaked figure watched as a newly born child was held in the arms of his mother, the father and sister standing by happy.

They watched, the future of the child flashing by before their ever watching eyes, not allowed to interfere.

The figure smiled sadly before turning back to the screen with the family

"Be careful little one, the future is dark and bleak, only time will tell how you change."

* * *

 ** _One, I am mass editing this story, technically rewriting it without creating another story. This chapter didn't change much, but the next few will._**

 ** _Two, This story is complete, but the series is not. I want to create a new story but at the same time I do not. Please tell me what you think._**

 ** _Three, No I am not going to stop answering reviews, but they will go in the chapters that they were a part of._**

 ** _Four, As for those of you who read the original then the chapters should just change more towards the final chapter styles._**

 ** _Five, Lay out is changing and will hopefully stay more constant. And I am trying to edit out all plot holes as well._**

 ** _Six, I'm doing multiple things at once. Ignoring school, I'm programming a game, mass editing this story, and planning the next part. So, apologies if I rewrite this kinda slow._**

 ** _Peace and pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar500_**


	2. An Adventure?

**_Hi people! I will try to update a couple times a week, but like I said I don't know how long I will continue this. I will tell you this right now the character will be OOC, there history will be different and I don't like how clueless Danny is in the show epically after he started fighting ghosts._**

 ** _Now…_**

 ** _I own nothing you recognize._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Adventure?**

Danny Fenton, a young black haired boy with a knack for falling, is sitting at the table with his erratic, genus, hazmat-suit wearing parents, Jack and Maddie. Along with his older protégé for a sister, Jazz, eating some cheese pizza.

"Jazzy-pants, Danny-boy! Today we got another grant for our research on GHOSTS!"

"Jack, honey Danny isn't old enough to understand what a grant is."

Jazz frustrated at their parents says "And ghosts aren't even real dad."

"But baby… I want them to know about what we got today." He pouts completely ignoring his daughter.

Danny, done with his food just gets up quietly and leaves not wanting to get dragged into a conversation about ghosts that may or may not exist.

Danny even at a young age has learned how to read a conversation to know if he wants to avoid a fight or a rant about how ghosts are all evil creatures, bent on the destruction of the world and everything in it, or something like that. Most of those words he can't say.

His birthday is tomorrow and he wants to do something fun because it would be very likely that his parents will forget and this is the last month before he'd have to go to preschool.

Jazz is likely to head to the library early on in the day to avoid their parents and forget as well. Besides he has been wanting to go into the forest at night for a while and knowing if his parents or Jazz know then they will keep an eye on him and not let him out of their sights for tonight or for the next week.

The worst part is that he won't get to go outside into the forest even during the day when everyone else is working or reading.

Every day when Jazz is reading or at the library and his parents are caught up in their work Danny would go outside and paly for a while then head off into the woods behind their house that surrounds Amiy Park.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Danny waits up in bed until he hears his dad's snoring start, having heard his mom talking with his dad when they were coming up the stairs he knew that his mom was either asleep or close to sleep and Jazz went to bed a long time ago and is likely asleep by now.

Danny quietly slips his feet down onto the cold floor. His tiny jeans were slightly wrinkled from him lying on the bed under the covers and his blue shirt is laying over on the ground not, but three steps away.

He slips off his pink night shirt and slips on his blue day shirt. He checks the clock and the red letters read 11:30. Quietly opening the door he looks left and right checking to make sure all the lights were off in both the bed room and the hall and slinks down the stairs avoiding the squeaky steps.

Behind the couch he grabs a small blue backpack and stands on his tiptoes to crawl up onto the chair and form there he gets up onto the table where he goes over to the keys that are left there for when Jazz or his dad wants to go out and slips them into his small jean pockets.

From there he goes onto the chair and down onto the floor. Unlocking then slipping quickly and quietly out the front door he reaches up, slips the key into the lock and turns the key.

Walking down the steps and turning left off the bottom stair he starts walking in the direction of the end of the street where the paths meet the road. Always looking around checking to make sure no one sees him he quickly makes it to the forest paths and takes off running to his favorite spot.

Evidently he slows down soon enough to catch his breath. As he slows down he looks up and sees a bright full moon.

"Wait th' blue moon toe night?" he asks no one.

Searching through his memory he remembers that tonight is to be a full moon and he thinks at how beautiful it would be looking at the small pond with the moon reflecting on it with the waterfall splashing in the background.

Soon enough imaging isn't enough and he starts running again.

As he is running he slips and expecting the ground he was very surprised to see the water of the pond below him and very expectantly starts to freak out.

He hits the water his momentum sending him extremely deep. The water everywhere filling his eyes, mouth and nose. Streaming in to his lungs as he tries to breath. Not being able to tell up or down he sinks deeper and deeper into the deeper than it looks lake.

 _'Sleep little one there is nothing to fear.'_ He hears, but he can't tell where it came from. His eyes start to slip closed upon their own accord when he sees a flash of light from behind him and hears the distinct sound of thunder surrounding him.

His eyes snap open and he tries to breath in only for more water to enter his lungs.

Thunder surrounds him again and light completely engulfs him making him scream in pain of being shocked by lighting.

The pain suddenly stops, he opens his eyes surprised, _I dead?_ he wonders. Looking around he sees the forest, but it's brighter and there is no moon.

 _Where I?_

 _'You are in the place between the worlds young one and it is not time for you to die, not yet.'_

Next thing he know is his eyes opening and looking at the moon. He tries to get up only to find his feet won't listen. Looking down he sees a beautiful white tipped with green tail and like any normal person he promptly freaks out.

During his freak out his messy bang appear in his face and he sees that they're white not black and he starts freaking out even more starts to cry softly.

His tail (screw him it look fishy) starts to tingle. He looks at it with no large amount of distrust and it responds by starting to hurt.

The fin at the bottom of his tail starts to shrink into his tail making him cry harder with the pain. The pain only gets greater and he passes out from the pain.

* * *

 **Time skip**

When he wakes up again he looks at his feet and finds he is back in jeans and his toes look completely normal again.

Glaring at his feet in distrust he tries to get up and after failing multiple times finally manages it.

Unsteadily walking a few steps he eventually gets the hang of it again and starts to head home.

Making it out of the forest with only a few falls he checks around and starts to slowly, but steadily walking home sticking to the shadows and continuously look around to make sure no one sees him.

Making up the steps he reaches up and holds the door handle, with his other hand he fishes the keys out of his pocket and sands on his tippy toes to unlock the door.

Making sure the door is locked behind him he looks around the front room to make sure no lights are on and enters the dining room. Quietly gets on to the chair then the table he quickly puts the key back on the table where he found it and gets down.

Slipping up the stairs quietly he heads to his room and closes his door carefully. Taking off his shirt which he notices is as dry as it can be, he puts on his pink night shirt.

Sitting down he takes off his jeans which are also dry and puts on the pink sleep pants that he hid under his bed.

Jumping up onto his blue bed and crawling under the covers. He looks at the clock and sees that it is 1:00.

 _I now year older than before._ He thinks then wonders

 _But wha I?_

* * *

 **In a Unknown Place**

 _It seems I'm not the only one watching you_ thought the figure from before…

Walking in to the light the figure has a purple cloak and blue skin. A scar goes over one of its red eyes and has a clock case in its chest. Looking at the screen showing young Danny the being says "Only time will tell."

* * *

 ** _Ok, so Danny has powers on his birthday. So Danny is also younger, a lot younger than in the show so his language will reflect that (also known as I will try to have it reflect that)._**

 ** _So I have three ideas going through my head and they revolve around if you people want to have Tucker (and Sam) in at an early point say chapter after next?_**

 ** _One, Danny meets Tucker and becomes friends with him and Tucker finds out about his powers and sticks with Danny through thick and thin (Tucker will have muscles after a while). Sam is popular._**

 ** _Two, Danny meets Tucker and becomes friends with him and Tucker finds out about his powers and sticks with Danny through thick and thin (Tucker will have muscles after a while). Sam moves to Amity during first grade and the boys become friends during second semester when they are all in lunch detention together._**

 ** _And three, Tucker is the president of the Tech Club and Sam is popular. Danny finds a friend in a crazy mechanic, but spends school as the dark loner that get picked on or avoided._**

 ** _For all of these options love interests will come later and I am so not asking/thinking about that right now._**

 ** _Reviews (I should say sorry for ranting about this the first chapter):_**

* * *

 **Guest**

 **I like it**

 ** _Glad you like it, hope you continue to read it. Nothing else for me to say, so have a cookie._**

* * *

 **AnnoymousPoet**

 **There's nothing wrong with it, there's just not enough.**

 ** _I did not expect to get a review like this_** ** _. This was ment to get people to see where it's going besides I wrote and posted it in half and hour…_**

* * *

 **Oracle-sama**

 **From what I can tell this is good. It seems clockwork watches over Danny continuously, but make the next chapter longer okay.**

 ** _Well it's longer. Like I said it was wrote in less than half an hour, this took me minutes to plan out, then I started to read a series and got an idea on how to start this chapter. I am pretty sure the next chapter will be shorter, then again maybe longer._**

* * *

 ** _Thank you Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU for following this story._**

 ** _Thank you dst 08000 for not only following, but liking this story as well._**

 ** _I hope you people continue to read my story._**

 ** _Peace and pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	3. What is Possible?

**_Hi people!_**

 ** _So recap of last chapter:_**

 ** _One, Danny has a voice that tried to calm him down in the pool_**

 ** _Two, Lightning hit the pool while Danny was drowning_**

 ** _Three, It was his birthday_**

 ** _Now…_**

 ** _I own nothing that you may recognize._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: What is Possible?**

The next morning, Danny was outside in the back yard running around and generally being a kid. Every so often though he would glance inside.

SQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Danny jumps and turns to face the back door.

"Sorry sweetie I was coming to give you a sandwich for lunch and tell you that I was going to the lab and help you father with a major project the government wants us to do." His mom said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

Danny just looks at her and nods at her expiation though only understanding enough to know she and his dad will be in the lab for a while.

"Alright I'll just leave it here for when you want to eat it. Have fun sweetie." With that she reenters the house closing the back door with a loud squeak.

Danny realizing that he can leave the house now, sits down on the back step and looks at the sandwich on a paper plate. Picking it up and shoving it into his mouth he bites through bread, jelly, and peanut butter. Humming a little he quickly finishes the PB and J sandwich.

Getting up he quickly glances back into the house, then takes off running into the forest. Maneuvering through the woods he finds his way to the park a few blocks away from his house and darts out of the forest.

Slowing down, he glances around the area of the park he is in and heads over to the play set. With no remorse of leaving he plops down upon a swing and starts to swing quietly humming a tune that his sister listens to.

Higher and higher he swings, when his mind starts to wander high above to where the birds fly…

 _I want to new wha it like fly?_

 _'_ _Then enter the forest young one.'_

"WHA?"

 _'_ _I can lead you to a clearing not far from here and there you can learn to fly.'_

"Ok." He hesitantly replies, wary of this voice he has heard only once before.

 _'_ _Good little one, now this path branches up ahead and I want you to take the left path.'_

 _Wha left?_

 _'_ _The path that follows the river.'_

 _Ok._

Danny not understanding what this voice wants, but not feeling any menace from it follows its directions wandering through the forest.

"Ouff." Tripping and falling out of nowhere, Danny looks down and sees a root at his feet. Getting up he looks around and recognizing the path he takes to his favorite spot continues to follow it until he reaches a small clearing.

The clearing was roundish with bushes surrounding it. In spring the bushes bloom with beautiful blue and black flowers, but for now they were only leafy green bushes.

 _'_ _Fly little one, fly.'_

 _Wha but me not fly, mommy and daddy not fly, jazzy not fly, so me not fly._

 _'_ _It never hurts to try little one.'_

 _How me fly?_

 _'_ _Think how can you fly.'_

 _Not elping._

 _'_ _How you can fly is something you must figure out on your own, little one, but I assure you that you can fly.'_

 _Fine,_ he pouts _me can try._

Closing his eyes he imagens that he is up in the air high above Amity, high above his father and his house, in the crisp chilly air. He doesn't notice a bright flash of light nor the change in his appearance. He does how ever notice that his feet aren't touching the ground anymore.

Like any person who suddenly realizes that their feet aren't touching the ground he starts to freak out, muttering about how this should not be possible.

 _'_ _Calm down little one, I told you that you could fly didn't I?'_

"Yes." He whimpers, still freaking out.

"Hump me feels weird."

Looking down at himself he notices that his clothing changed from light blue jeans and a light blue shirt to black jeans and a emerald green shirt.

"Tha srange."

Finally noticing something wrong with his voice he goes over to the pool that he wanted to see last night. Looking in at his reflection he saw that his messy black hair was now white, his baby blue eyes where now an emerald green, and his pale white skin was now tanned. He also noticed the glow around him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GHOSTIE!" He screamed out, panicking, afraid that he actually might be one of the things his parents hate the most.

 _'_ _Yes but no, child. What can a ghost do?'_ That voice questioned.

Danny still slightly panicking and not wanting to be seen, turned invisible.

Feeling a light tingling he looks down and shouts:

"WHERE ME!"

Flickering in and out of invisibility he drops.

Down, down, down he goes, the trees flashing past him, scaring him even more.

SPLASH!

Danny drops into the water, with a splash that hits high up on the rocks that loom above the pool.

Danny starts feeling prickles on his arms, his legs, and his neck. As he sinks they start getting worse and worse becoming sharp pains. Then they stop.

Danny for some reason unknown to him or us feels calm despite the situation and looks down at his feet. Wait what feet? There where his feet should be was a white tail with an emerald fin at the very bottom laying on the pool floor. Following the tail up he saw that it came all the way up to his hips and transitions to his ghostly torso.

He hears something in the distance and perks up feeling something open where his ears should be. Lifting a hand he saw webbing between his fingers, an emerald fin on his arm as well, and OH where those claws?

Danny, surprised, shakes his head a little and feels that thing sway a little from the movement. Ignoring the changes to his arm, he lifts it to his ears or what where his ears.

There in pace of his ears where fins, sensitive fins. As he touched them his mind just melted. Trying to think past his melted mind he found that there were two fins the one he first touched was the lesser sensitive of the two and the smallest.

Quickly snatching his hand away from his head fins he found himself surprisingly calm.

 _Me swim? (Can I swim?)_

He experimentally moved his tail and found that it caught the water well. Clumsily moving his arms and tail he somehow found his way to the surface of the pool and crawled out. Taking raspy breaths he looks back at the pool, his green eyes wandered over to the head fins and found that they too where emerald green.

He lay there for a while wondering how he would get home like this. Then the tingles start up again and progress to the point where the pain forces him to scream out.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The fin at the bottom of his tail slowly and painfully shrink into his tail which then starts to slowly and painfully split, his neck feels like a cut is sealing up. The fins on his arms and head retracting just as painfully as his tail.

Once the pain died away and his vision stopped swimming he looked down and saw his black jeans were back. Unsteadily he stood up and swaying a little, he sits back down next to the pool. Glancing at his reflecting emerald eyes, he says

"This got weird." _(This just got weird.)_

Slowly but surely he got his equilibrium back, then he stood up trying to take a few steps forward he succeeded.

Then he focuses on the cold feeling residing in his chest. That focus brought forth pure white rings of light around his waist and they split, one going up and the other going down. As they passed, his normal clothing comes back. The light blue shirt, the light blue jeans and the messy black hair.

When he looked back at the pool he noticed that he was human again and with that, he started meandering his way back home, still awfully calm.

* * *

 **Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

"Well young one, it seems that you have had an inserting development. May you learn both of your new worlds." The blue character said amusedly.

Danny's timeline flashes before the figure on the screen.

"What will come next will put a block between you and your parents though. May you understand not all is as it seems and the future is darker than you may image."

* * *

 ** _And Done. Thanks for reading, this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one!_**

 ** _So I found my major problem outside of spelling is starting these friggin' things._**

 ** _If you haven't already please vote about who Danny's friends will be! You can either say it in the chat or you can vote on my profile._**

 ** _We learned that not only is Danny a ghost, but he has a tail too! And what is with the mysterious voice?_**

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **Awesome Name**

 **Dude this is great! Props to you! I really like it. I really like option number 3. I am also super excited to know where this is going. 3**

 ** _Thanks person! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for responding to the options. Here have a cookie! I still have very little idea on where this is going beyond that though…I just know that time skips are going to be a thing. I do know that I want this story specially to be the years before ten, so nine and under. I am hoping to have other stories that make a series after this one though._**

* * *

 ** _Thank you to those who followed and favorited._**

 ** _OK, now I know for sure that preschool will happen in the fifth chapter. We will meet Sam and Tucker in that chapter as well so you people have about another two weeks to get your votes in!_**

 ** _I am already working on chapter 4 and will try to have it up next Wednesday (my time, so for some of you it might be Thursday). If I don't than feel free to yell at me, it beats waiting to see if anyone will respond to anything at all._**

 ** _For any of you who were wondering last chapter on why Danny went through the front door when I said that the backyard connected to the woods, well then there's you answer!_**

 ** _I hope you all continue to read and like my story._**

 ** _Peace and pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	4. Ghost Convention?

**_Hi Peoples!_**

 ** _Does anyone else hate absolutely random plot twists?_**

 ** _Well for all those who like extremely long chapters, here you go. If you don't, I am truly sorry._**

 ** _Anyways…_**

 ** _I own nothing you may recognize._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ghost** **Convention** **?**

 **The Next Morning**

Danny violently jerks awake, shivering about the dream. He glances around his familiar room almost scared of this fact, like it should have changed, like him.

He found the blue too bright of a color. The white ceiling demanding to be changed. His mirrored closet door reflecting his bright green eyes on the otherwise human face. He looks down at his hands and notice a bright green glow that matches his eyes surrounding them. Quickly trying to calm himself he notices that the glow dies away.

Looking up his blue eyes stared back haunted.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Danny, there's something that we need to tell you." Called his mom.

SLAM

"Jack, now we have to replace his door."

"Sorry baby."

Danny looked at his parents who tackled down his door, innocently wondering what could be so important that they have to barge into his room at such an early hour, when he usually wouldn't be up.

"DANNY-BOY, WE WERE ACCEPTED TO THE GHOST CONVENTION AND ARE DRAGING YOU ALONG WATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Sorry Danny, but we can't just leave you and your sister home alone. Therefore we have to bring you two along."

"Ok." Danny replied softly.

"Sorry sweetie, we leave Friday and come back Monday night, so either I can help you pack tomorrow or you can try to pack all on your own."

"Do me self."

"THAT'S MY DANNY-BOY!"

And with that his parents disappeared down into the bowels of the house they called THE LAB.

Danny just shook his head at the antics of his parents knowing that they aren't really sorry for dragging him to ghost conventions.

Danny, realizing that with his parents in the lab not only would it be impossible to go back to sleep, but that they won't pay attention to him that he can go to the pool and help train his powers, so he wouldn't fuck up later at the convention.

He sits up and turns his feet to the side of his bed, jumping off and lands in a crouch with a small thump. Striating up he walks over to his closet and opens the mirror being careful not to look at it knowing that he won't get much done if he does.

His closet has six shelves, the top shelf is high enough that he wouldn't get up there without a small ladder and it spans the length of his closet. The other five shelves are evenly spaced and only take up part of his closet. Two of the shelves have blankets on them for when the weather gets colder and the other three have toys on them. Lastly, in his closet he has his dresser.

Opening the second to bottom drawer he takes out an identical shirt to the one he wore yesterday. He quickly changes clothing not wanting his sister to barge in.

Closing his closet door, he maneuvers over to his bed room door frame and looks both left and right checking for anyone who might be out and about. Seeing no one he takes off down the squeaky stairs and darts out the front door.

Taking off down the steps, being careful not to slip, he takes off right down the block, going deeper into Amity. He keeps taking rights or going straight until he is a good distance away from home.

After a good distance away he slows down, looking around making sure he wasn't followed. Turning right at the next intersection he walks down the sidewalk until he comes to the front entrance of the park.

Walking into the park, Danny glances around and walks right into the forest and continues to follow the path that the voice took him yesterday to the scheduled clearing.

Entering the clearing, Danny thinks back to yesterday.

 _I do it agon? Yaday me thinks of fly above clouds wi birds. Somin' else too. (Can I do it again? Yesterday I thought of flying above the clouds with the birds. As well as something else too.)_

Trying to focus on the feeling of flying again, Danny's childish mind wanders to what it was like underwater, that feeling of… home. It almost, felt that way in the sky too. Then his thought process switches over to how it felt in his ghost form.

The bright rings flashed around his waist, startling Danny, and flickers out again. Danny ever the curious one, starts to rethink about his ghost form bringing forth the rings. As they split up and down Danny watches as the black and green clothing appears again.

When the rings disappear again, Danny notices that he is floating a few inches off the ground. Wanting to move he leans forward he starts to float forwards, straightening up he stops, leaning backwards he floats backwards, leaning left he floats left, and leaning right he floats right.

Noticing the pattern, Danny thinks about floating up wards and tilts forward. It works and he starts to float upwards and forward. He stops thinking about any kind of movement and he stops moving. Danny, being a kid, starts to lazily do flips, both forward and backwards.

 _Wonder if work same? (I wonder if they all work the same?)_

Thinking about not being seen, Danny turns invisible. He then turns visible again.

 _Faster, faster, faster!_

Danny wanting to fly not float, he starts chanting faster and shoots upwards at an uncontrollable speed.

 _STOOOP!_

Breaking many tree branches and causing whiplash to any other human, Danny stops.

With his eyes wide, Danny slowly floats down to the ground and think of how he feels in his human form, allowing the light rings to change him.

With his feet firmly planted on the ground he walks over to the rocks that overhang the pool on this side and not thinking, jumps off into the pool. The prickles come again, as the changeover takes him. Turning into small sharp pains his tail forms, but as a black tail and blue fins.

Looking at his tail, curiously and wondering if his tail will always match his hair color, he resolves to figure that out another day. Thinking about how he swam yesterday, Danny mimics it. Pushing with his tail, he moves forward, not so easily.

As he moves his tail, he starts to move his arms. Figuring out that his arms steer him, he pushes with his tail harder and moving slightly faster. Quickly tiring, Danny makes his way out of the pool.

After his legs come back, he makes his way out of the clearing and heads back to the main part of the park, once again sitting on the swing.

That night, Danny dreams of flying.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Danny wakes up to find himself halfway through the lab ceiling. Still a little disoriented he doesn't think much of it and thinks hard about phasing through the ceiling.

THUMP

He lands on his back awfully hard with a loud thump. Getting up anyways, he climbs up the stairs to a closed lab door. He walks forward and tries to reach the handle that is just out of his reach on his tippy toes.

Instead of trying to wake the rest of the house, he thinks about going through the door. Fading to a clear blue outline, he walks through the door that was supposedly ghost proof.

Entering the kitchen, he looks around. The table was just close enough to the counter that jumping a little he could get onto the counter. Walking over to the chairs, he pulls one out a little ways and scampers up onto the chair. Then he climbs up onto the table and walks across the table to where the counter was a few feet away. Jumping across the gap, he lands on the counter.

He walks to the other side of the sink. He opens the cabinet. Taking down a bowel, he walks over to the table side again, and jumps across the gap. Setting the bowel down at his spot.

Jumping off the table with a small thump, he lands in a crouch and straightens up. He walks over to the pantry and opens it. Reaching on his tippy toes he grabs a box and heads back over to the table, climbing up and setting it next to the bowel.

Once again, he jumps off landing with a small thump into a crouch. Straightening up, this time he walks over to the refrigerator, and puts his ear against it. He opens it. Reaching up to grab the milk, he sets the milk on the ground before closing the fridge.

Carrying the milk, he walks back over to the chair and heaves the milk onto it, then climbs up after. Doing the same thing with the table, he carries the milk to his spot.

Setting the milk down, he picks up the rectangular box, opens it unfolds the plastic inside and starts to pour some cereal. Watching the cereal go into the bowel, he stops. Folding the plastic up again, he closes the box and sets it down.

Picking up the milk and opening it, he very carefully sets it against the table, aims at his bowel and pours. The milk makes it into the bowel and starts to cover his cereal. Stopping the pour of the milk, he closed it and set it down.

About to sit down, he notices that he forgot the spoon. He grabs the milk and heads over to the chair. Putting the milk down, he sits down and slips onto the chair. Picking up the milk again, he sets it onto the seat. Jumping down this time, he turns and grabs the milk again. Walking over to the fridge, he lays his ear against it and listens. He opens it, and standing on his tippy toes, he puts the milk away.

Walking over to the chair again, he climbs up and onto the table and jumps on to the counter. Walking over the other side of the sink, he sits down and leans over to open the drawer below him. Grabbing a spoon, he closes the drawer and stands up. Walking back over and jumping, he lands on the table and sits down at his spot.

As he is eating (do you really want me to write this out?), his mom comes down and sees him eating cereal at the table.

"Danny, did you get that all by yourself?"

He nods, happily eating his cereal.

* * *

 **Later That Day, At the Pool**

Danny, in his ghost form, is sitting on the edge of the pool focusing on his hand, very intently. Suddenly, a bright jade green glows around his hand and his reflection shows that his emerald green eyes are also jade. He jumps up and starts to dance around, then falls into the pool.

The prickling starts up, quickly switching over to small sharp pains. His legs meld into the white tail and the fins grow out of his arms and replace his ears.

Trying to get over the surprise of the sudden transformation, the tip of his tail rests at the bottom of the pool.

Feeling tired he decides to lay down, he move his arms back and forth, and moves his tail. Maneuvering so that his tail is behind him, he moves so that he is laying down at the bottom of the pool. He rests his head on his arms, and closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Dream Sequence**

 _The water is surrounding him and he hears, almost a scream._

 _Moving with a grace he certainly didn't have before, he speeds over to see an older masked women in red trying and failing miserably at reaching the surface._

 _Weary of the women, like he knows her and she will hurt him, he swims a lot slower over to her then before. Getting under her, where his back catches her, he waits for her to land. Once again he takes off, this time keeping her on his back, though he's not sure how._

 _Surfacing just enough that this red women can breathe, he swims over to a scheduled part of the main beach. Carefully maneuvering himself, he somehow manages to get the red women in his arms and he places her on the beach face up._

 _"_ _RED!"_

 _Hearing that, he takes off in to the water going faster than when he went over to the women in the first place, still quite gracefully._

 **End Dream Sequence**

* * *

Waking up, Danny wonders why he would not just save someone who might hurt him, but take off after hearing the sound of some other's voice.

Thinking back to the dream, he starts to swim in circles, not very gracefully at all. In the dream he felt like he was longer, older. The red women, he felt like he knew her, as well as that other voice, even though he has never heard them in his life.

The speed he went in his dream was also of great question. It was like he actually knew what he was doing. Not just stumbling along like he had been for the past couple of days.

Deciding that he could answer the questions some other day, he heads up to the surface of the pool. Dragging himself up onto the sandy pool edge, he waits for the prickling to start up again. And it does, quickly turning into pain. His tail splits and form into legs again, the fins retracting into skin. In a small while he was a human like ghost again.

Standing up, a little wobbly because of how long he has had his tail, he tries to walk farther into the wood, only to fall. Waiting to regain his equilibrium, he just lays there, looking up at the sky watching the clouds pass.

Finally he gets up again, and takes a step forward, then another and another. Walking into the forest and back home.

He only trips up a few times, but eventually he makes it back to his backyard, and climbs the Japanese maple tree that is in the backyard.

"Danny time to come in." Jazz shouts.

Jumping down, he lands and takes off running to the back door. Reaches up to the handle and turns it, pushing the door open as he does.

SQUEEK

Popping his head in, he looks around for Jazz and spots his mom.

"Hi sweetie, have fun? Dinner will be ready in a while."

Danny nods and SQUEEEK, closes the door. Looking at his mom cooking and realizing it would be one of those nights, he goes into the living room and sees Jazz reading and Jack doing cross stitching.

Going up into his room, Danny grabs a rocket on the floor and starts to play with it.

A few minutes later his mom shouts up "TIME FOR DINNER."

Danny goes down the stairs wearily, and peaks his head around the stairs. Looking both ways and not seeing anyone, he heads over to the kitchen doorway and peaks his head in. Seeing everyone sitting down and waiting for him he heads for his chair and jumps up into it.

Maddie opens the lid on the pan. "FREEDOM!"

The food, whatever it was meant to be, jumps out. The Brussel sprouts and carrots following after, from their own bowels. Immediately the Fentons jump into action. Jack wielding a fork and eating anything that he can stab, Maddie whips out a ecto-blaster shooting the rebellious carrots, Jazz using her fork as well to fend off the rebellious Brussel sprouts, and Danny using his spoon as a sword to fend off anything that comes close enough to get wacked.

In a few minutes the Fentons mange to subdue their dinner.

"Maybe I'll just call for pizza."

"Sounds great Mads!"

"Why mom, did you not just do that in the first place?" Inquired Jazz.

"Because I wanted to cook dinner for the family, young lady."

"Just saying that you would have just saved us all that trouble if you did in the first place." And with that statement Jazz walks off to her room, stomping all the way up the stairs.

Danny just blinks twice, shakes his head and follows his sister up the stairs, much quieter.

That night he dreams of doing tricks while flying, and swimming.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Danny wakes up, before the sun even starts to rise. Not even wondering why he was up so early, he tries to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, he finally decides to get up realizing that he won't get back to sleep. He jumps off his bed and heads down stairs, plops onto the couch and turns on the TV.

When his mom wanders down stairs a few hours later, she finds Danny still watching TV.

"Morning sweetie, what are you doing up so early?"

"Not sleep." He mumbles.

"Oh, well let's get some breakfast and I can help you pack for our trip, ok?"

He nods and goes back to watching mind numbing TV.

A few minutes later, he could smell some pancakes and heads over to the kitchen, where Maddie was just finishing up cooking a second batch of pancakes, a mountain high. He jumps up onto his chair and swings his little legs waiting for his mom to finish and give him some.

When they were done with the cleanup and the second batch coved for when the other two members woke up, they headed up stairs to his room.

"Ok Danny, you need four shirts, two jeans, four socks, five underwear, a jacket, and your toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss." She says as she gets out a backpack for him.

He heads over to his closet and opens the shirt drawer, grabbing the four upper most shirts he heads back over to his mother and, standing on his tippy toes, plops the shirts onto his bed. Back over at the drawers he opens the drawer above the shirts and grabs two jeans and plops them in the exact spot where the shirt were, not even question the lack of shirts.

His mom while he was at his dresser had put the shirts neatly into the backpack and waited until he was back at the dresser to do the same thing with the jeans.

This pattern kept happening until Danny left the room to get his bathroom stuff. When he returned he handed the stuff to his mom to put into the backpack and waited till she was done.

"Good job, Honey. Now I have to go wake your sister and help her pack, then wake your dad so that we can get all the weapons ready for the convention. Would you like to go outside and play?"

He nods yes and takes off down the stairs, waiting at the back door in the kitchen for his mom to unlock and open it for him. Maddie just shakes her head at her son's antics and goes to open the door for him.

* * *

 **Later that Morning at the Pool Clearing (When Maddie and Jack are in the Lab)**

Danny, in his ghost form again, is floating, trying to do flips and tricks. Every time he hits the peak of his flip he falls, crashing into the ground, usually landing on his back. He stays on the ground dazed a little, but then gets up and tries again hoping to land it this time. This has been happening for a good long time.

Eventually he gives up and sits, in midair might I add, pouting. This is when a little blue light that had been watching him for a while decides to make an appearance.

Spinning and twirling around him, the little blue light flashes multiple colors drawing Danny's attention.

"Wha?"

Flashing even brighter and more colors, the little blue light darts a little ahead of him, then goes back to twirling around him. Doing that multiple times, it eventually gives up and rest on his shoulder.

"Ok? Hi me Danny."

It flashes a dark sad blue and just stays on his shoulder.

"Me call Blue? Follow Blue?"

Blue darts up and goes a little ahead of Danny, like that's what it wanted him to do in the first place. Danny, not knowing any better follows that little blue light that he decided to call Blue.

Blue darts through trees quite quickly, and Danny tries to keep up. Every time Danny loses Blue, it would come back and twirl around his head then darts off again.

Then they come to a clearing where even more little lights were floating, flashing many colors, almost laughter like. When Danny and Blue enter the clearing the many different colors twist and twirl around them.

Blue flashes brightly and the other colors dart off into the woods. Blue then darts over to the fallen tree in the middle of the clearing, and Danny not knowing any better follows.

Under the tree lays a man, far older than Danny. This man seemed to be laying under the tree and Danny knew this. Also knowing that if the man doesn't get help he may not return home, Danny looks around the clearing for something, anything that could help him.

That's when Blue starts to dart around his head, after catching his attention it darts around the tree. It does this multiple times, until Danny fed up with not knowing what to do goes over to the tree and tries to lift it.

And lift it he does, not knowing his own strength, Danny throws the tree a good distance away from the man. After getting over being startled by his own strength, Danny realizes he can lift the man and get the man to some place that someone can see him. Looking down at said man, Danny sees blood coming down the man's pant leg.

Freaking out slightly, Danny carefully picks up the man and slowly starts to float away from the clearing. Blue darts in front of Danny and the man, and slowly starts to fly towards town. Danny not knowing what else to do follows Blue.

Blue leads Danny over the town to the hospital, and Danny having been here before, when his sister broke her arm, knew that they could help this man and sets said man on the steps, then takes off following Blue back to the forest.

Back at the pool clearing Blue flashes between a light blue and a dark green.

"Bye-bye, Blue." Danny says in response to the little light, somehow knowing that Blue was saying that he was leaving, but not knowing that it was also saying thank you as well.

Blue darts off into the forest and Danny decides that now would be a good time to go for a swim. Floating above the pool then just dropping, he lands into the pool with a splash that went a good way up into the trees and on the rocks that towered above the pool.

The tingling starts up quickly turning into sharp pains. The water replacing his human like ghost form with the white tailed, green fined mer that he has gotten used to in these past four days.

Swimming around the pool, enjoying the water flowing past his head fins and though his scales. He tries to do some twirls, just barely succeeding, almost bumping his head on the pool floor.

After swimming for a while, he eventually lays to rest on the pool's sandy bottom with his head in his arms, he closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Dream Sequence**

 _Danny was in the clearing shooting the green light things he formed on his hand a day ago. Then Blue came darting into the clearing, circled around his head and then hovered a short ways away flashing all the colors of the rainbow._

 _"_ _What's wrong Blue?" Asked a deeper voice that came out of his mouth._

 _Blue flashes many colors, franticly. "SOMEONE IS HURT!" He shouted, then a little calmer "What happened?"_

 _Blue flashes some more colors, and somehow he knows what the little light is trying to say._

 _"_ _Lead the way."_

 _Blue takes off into the forest, whipping around the trees like a master ninja that it is. And Danny takes off faster than he ever had before, with the wind whipping through his hair and his legs, well he can't really feel them._

 _Blue leads him to a clearing. In the clearing there was a women holding a small bundle._

 _"_ _Sharon, what happened?"_

 _The women who he called Sharon replied "I'm not sure, one minute I was sleeping like I won't then I hear a scuffle and someone crying." Her eyebrows crease "So I followed the sound and found this little one laying on the ground."_

 _"_ _Blue said that someone was hurt?"_

 _"_ _I will never know how you little helper knows these things, but I can smell blood."_

 _"_ _Can I see him?"_

 _She reviles a child younger than Danny._

 _"_ _I still would like to know how you know stuff like that, but I think this little one is a were, likely a wolf."_

 _Blue flashes many colors next to him._

 _"_ _Hummm, looks like the mother was a cat and the father is a vampire."_

 _"_ _So a hybrid?"_

 _"_ _Yes," he replies with some remorse "I can take him to Sara and see if she can help him, then I will take him to the pack if you don't want him."_

 _"_ _We can't take care of him, and you know that. Full vampires can't stand sunlight our skin burns too easily and he needs other younglings that we don't have. Besides not only does the pack have more younglings then us, but they can help him during the moon when we cannot."_

 _"_ _Very well, may I have him then."_

 _She hands off the bundle to him and he takes off deeper into the forest, presumably to this Sara person._

 **End Dream Sequence**

* * *

Danny slowly brings his eyes open and looks around. Noticing that he was still at the bottom of the pool, he pushes with his arms upwards and flicks his tail heading upwards towards the surface of the pool.

Pulling himself up onto the sandy pool side, he competes the dream he just had while waiting for the tingling to start up.

 _I see Blue agin? Okay. I meet vampires? Okay._

The tingling starts up and the pain quickly replaces it. As soon as his tail disappears, he gets up a little wobbly. Wobbly making his way home he trips a few times, but makes it anyways without stopping.

SQUEEK!

Sitting at the base of the maple tree, he looks up to see his mom standing at the door.

"Time to come in, Danny. You've been out here for most of the day."

Knowing that there is no point in arguing, he gets up and follows her, thinking about how much easier she is to follow, over Blue.

That night for dinner they had teriyaki takeout for dinner and Danny dreams of swimming in the great ocean.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"DANNY TIME TO GET UP."

Danny looks up as his mother enters the room, he has already been up for a good couple of hours before just playing with his rockets.

"Oh good you are up, come down and get breakfast we need to pack the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle."

He follows his mother down the stairs into the kitchen and jumps up onto his seat. Maddie takes out four plates from the cupboard and places one pancake on a plate putting it in front of Danny. She then stacks two on another plate for Jazz, stacking two for herself as well. Finally she stacks the rest onto the final plate for Jack.

Placing the syrup onto the table and handing out forks, she says "Dig in."

With that Jack takes the syrup and smothers his pancakes in it, then delves into the tower. Jazz, far more careful than her father, pours syrup onto her pancakes handing the syrup back to her mom. Maddie pours some syrup onto Danny's pancake and more onto her own. Then far less like a pig, the other three Fentons eat their pancakes.

After breakfast, Maddie starts to rat out orders to the rest of the family.

"Danny, Jazz you put your bags into the RV, then when you are done with that there will be a pile of ecto-guns for you to put NEATLY into the RV. Jack you are going to help me bring up the ecto-guns that we want to show off at the convention, bringing the smallest ones up first for the kids to put away. NOW OFF WITH YOU HOOLAGENS."

Running up the stairs, Danny and Jazz separate into their rooms to get there bags, Danny came out first and hurried down the stairs carefully. Hitting the bottom of the stairs he takes off running out the opened door to the green vehicle parked in the driveway.

Slowing down, Danny hops up the step and into the opened door of the RV. Plopping his bag onto his seat, he exits the vehicle almost running into Jazz. Jazz moves aside to let the littlest through, and enters the RV.

Danny reenters the house and looks around the place for the pile of weapons. Spotting them he takes the one on top and goes back to the RV. Moving around Jazz who disappears inside the house, he enters the RV and opens the couch where the storage for the smaller weapons go.

This continues for a solid couple of hours, and by the time the Fenton family was done it was time for lunch.

"Ok, who wants peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

Everyone raises their hands and promptly collapses onto the couch of the living room. Maddie comes back a few minutes later with a plate full of sandwiches cut diagonally and places it onto the coffee table. As soon as it was down everyone jumps up and grabs a few sandwiches and all gather around the TV, that mysteriously turned on.

"BREAKING NEWS:

"A young man was left on the steps of the hospital sometime yesterday in bad condition. No one knows who put him there, but it is known that if this mysterious savior hadn't the man would have died.

"We had found out a little earlier that he had been lost for a few days. Whom so ever found him had been a miracle. The young man had a broken leg, some cracked ribs, and hadn't eaten in three days." Said the TV announcer, obviously shaken up about it.

The screen switches over to a young man in a hospital bed, and Danny who had barely been paying attention recognized him as the man he had helped yesterday.

"How are you feeling, young man." Asked the doctor.

"Ok, I guess."

"Do you know what happened to you, we found you yesterday on the steps knocked out and you haven't woken up till now."

"Uhhh, I remember entering Spirt Woods when I saw a small red light. I followed that red light and then waking up here where I am answering your questions." The man replies with a shrug.

"That's all and get those cameras out of here." The doctor puts her hand in the way of said camera.

"That was all we got until the doctor forced us out, but you heard him and that viewers is why we don't enter the woods all on our lonesome. That being said …"

Danny tunes the announcer out, thinking about what he did. Deciding that enough was enough he gets up and taps his mom on the shoulder.

"Outside?"

"Sure sweetie."

They leave through the kitchen and out the back door.

"I'm going to head inside, so have fun, but don't go into the woods."

She heads back inside, not even glancing to make sure Danny listened to her warning.

As soon as the squeaky door closed, he takes off into the woods anyways. Heading to the pool, he get there quickly knowing he only has a small amount of time before he has dinner than bed.

Getting to the pool clearing, he switches over to his ghost form and takes off in circles around the clearing only dropping a few times. He takes a few laps around the clearing, then stops in the center his breaths coming out in pants. He tries to do a few flips, failing all of them and landing on his back.

Simply giving up, he drops into the pool. The tingling comes quickly this time around, still turning into sharp pains that replace his almost human form into a mer form.

When the pain dies down, he does a few laps around and around the pool. Slowing down, he glances down at his tail. Flicking it side to side, testing just what he can do with it.

Thinking about how the fin looks like it can open and close he tries to do just that. Taking a lot of concentration, he eventually manages to open his fin just a little farther, but it quickly goes back to its original place.

Deciding to try again soon, he does a few flips and swims some more knowing that he can't fall asleep today.

Soon he figures that it is time to go home, so he positions himself to face the surface and flicks his tail. Dragging himself across the sand, he thinks about how much easier it is to just swim today than it had been the first time.

He sits at the base of the maple tree just as the door squeaks open.

"Danny, dinner than bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

That night he dreams of flying under the stars and crescent moon.

* * *

 **Friday Morning**

"DANNY-BOY, JAZZY-PANTS TIME TO GET UP WE'RE LEAVING!"

Danny jolts out of the concentration he had on his hand. Once again he had gotten up before everyone else, but this time he had found himself upside down, halfway through the living room ceiling. Having realized that his relatively new powers might act up some more, he was trying to train them. As much as he would've liked to head to his clearing he knew that he couldn't.

Jack barged into his room, which still didn't have a door ( ** _opps forgot about that_** ).

"Oh, you're already up. WELL LET'S GET GOING!"

Danny realizing it was going to be one of those trips, silently got up to follow his father. Trying as hard as he could not to draw any more attention to himself. Jazz, came out of her room as well, reading a book. Danny just looked at her and feeling eyes on her she looks up and shrugs at him. Silently telling him that the silence between them will likely be a temporary truce.

As the father and his ducklings headed down the stairs Maddie was already in the RV preparing the bags and any other last minute ecto-weapons for travel, Jack Fenton style. The father and ducklings exit the house and the kids head into the back of the RV, Jack opens the driver door and hops into the driver seat.

Whipping out his beer hat, with coke might I add, and setting it on his head. Maddie hurries to lock up the house, then running to the passenger seat of the RV.

"EVERYONE STRAPED IN AND REARING TO GO?"

"Yes."

"Affirmative."

"No." Danny replies softly, knowing full well that no one will hear.

"BONZI!"

You know that saying: put the pedal to the meatal? Well pedal to the meatal is quite literal in this case. Jack slams on the gas, putting the pedal to the meatal. Swerving left and right, through the city with no regards for traffic laws or the laws of physics, the Fenton family somehow makes it out alive.

Out on the open highway our favorite family is a little safer, except that Jack will not stay in his lane almost hitting oncoming traffic more than once. Danny not really wanting to witness his father's horrible driving and getting sleepy in the vehicle ( _Danny you got skills, raise your hand if you find this happening to you on a normal car ride *_ _ **raises hand**_ _*_ ), decides to take a nap.

Waking up a good while later, he looks around and sees the sun up quite a bit higher than when he went to sleep. Jazz was reading her book across from him with her headphones in. His mom was up front navigating for his dad and his dad was still driving slurping on his coke.

Danny just shakes his head at his family's antics. Seeing a little blue light in his peripheral vision, he snaps his head that way and finds Blue hanging around the bathroom. Glancing around Danny gets up and goes to the bathroom, making sure that Blue follows. Closing the door and locking it, he turns around.

"Wha you here Blue?" (Why are you here Blue?)

Blue flashes between a dark blue and the light blue of Danny's eyes.

"You lonely?"

Blue brightens.

"Well stay, don caught." (Well you can stay, just don't get caught.)

Danny heads back out, with Blue following him. Sitting back down, he lays his head on his right hand which is propped up on his elbow. Blue getting bored starts to twirl around his arm, again and again and again. Danny giggles, and Blues flashes to the green of his ghost form's eyes making him giggle even harder.

Blue happy to be seen as something other than just another Will 'o Wisp, continues to make Danny laugh as hard as it can flashing all the colors of the rainbow.

Throughout the car ride that defies all laws of physics, the boy and will 'o wisp grow closer and closer. Danny learning to understand Blue better, and Blue just enjoying being around someone who won't compare it to its kin. The boy and Will 'o Wisp grow a bond between the two of them that only a child could ever grow, epically that quickly.

By the time the sun had set and Jack stops for the night, Danny was curled up upon his side with Blue laying between his arms like a stuffed teddy bear.

That night, Danny sleeps soundly dreaming of flying through the woods with Blue by his side.

* * *

 ** _I am just done with this chapter (17 fucking pages in word), sorry people._**

 ** _I made a liar out of myself by saying that the next chapter we will meet Tucker and go to preschool, but I ended up with a plot twist that I really didn't expect and… well this came out. So next chapter will be a continuation of this one._**

 ** _Oh Blue was also a plot twist, but I don't feel like changing it so… yeah. Danny gets a Will 'o Wisp for a friend!_**

 ** _One more week to vote for all those who care!_**

* * *

 ** _Review time:_**

 **Oracle-sama**

 **This chapter is good but I noticed some spelling errors. It's uknown not unkwon that's the most noticable one and I can't spot anyothers without thoroughly reading it again so they should be okay.**

 ** _I am so sorry that I didn't notice your review before I posted the last chapter. I did change it, but you might want to check your own spelling. Though why I spelt it like that is because usually when one negates something the prefix is un- I forgot temporally how to spell known._**

 ** _I suck at spelling, it's my weakness when writing and I had forgotten to use spellchecker on that specific part before I posted._**

* * *

 **Mr Zombi**

 **I'm most likely late to vote but, can it be 1. with Tucker being Danny only friend and Sam being popular. Also love this Book. can't wait to see what happens next.**

 ** _I'm sorry if I made that confusing, you still have a week to vote. Thank you for telling me that you love my story! Have a cookie._**

* * *

 ** _Ok so I feel the need to say this, but if my writing feels a little chunky that's because it is. I write in parts, chunks._**

 ** _Yes this is longer than the other chapters, but it would have been even longer if I hadn't cut off here._**

 ** _I'll have two other polls up about this story. One will be about Jazz, and the other will have to wait till next week._**

* * *

 ** _Ok, so Jazz will find out at least one thing about Danny and here's your options:_**

 ** _One, Jazz finds out when she finds out in the show. So not only will that be in the teen years, but will be with Spectra and the episodes will end up differently. (Ghost only)_**

 ** _Two, Jazz finds out shortly after we meet Tucker. She will follow him and see him in the clearing, leaving as soon as she sees him change._**

 ** _Three, Pretty much the same as two, Jazz finds out shortly after we meet Tucker. She will follow him and see him in the clearing changing forms, not leaving and learning about his mer as well._**

 ** _Four, Jazz finds out after Danny develops his obsession (which will happen) and has no hand in its development. She only finds out about the ghost though._**

 ** _Five, same as four except she finds out about the mer shortly after when she follows him to see him train._**

 ** _Six, Jazz finds out about the mer. She is at the beach and sees something fishy in the water… (No ghost)_**

 ** _Seven, Six and One. Six will happen first._**

 ** _Eight, Six and Two. Two will happen first._**

 ** _Nine, Four and Six. Depends._**

* * *

 ** _Now that that is over with, if you have any ideas for cute one shots that send them to me and I can see how to add them into this story (only if you want)._**

 ** _Peace and pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**

 ** _I will make no promise to censor myself, so live with it. Not like I swear very often._**


	5. Ghost Convention

**_Hi People!_**

 ** _To love is harder than to hate, but love can be more rewarding. ~ likely from some person I can't remember the name of, or I mixed and matched quotes…_**

 ** _Well anyway if you're not being yourself you're doing life wrong!_**

 ** _Anyways…_**

 ** _I own nothing you may recognize._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Convention**

* * *

 **Saturday**

Danny wakes up with a blue light in his face. Blinking a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he finds that the now dark blue light is still there.

"Blue?"

"Oh Danny, you're up! Don't understand quite why you would wake up and say blue though."

"Probably just his dream mom."

"Oh, I thought it was strange for him to be up at this time."

Danny realizes that his head was nestled into his arms and likely had been for most of the night. The blue light was Blue and Danny had his face in Blue's space, not that Blue minds.

He pops his head up and looks around. Stuff was flashing by and horns were honking. His dad was sucking down coke like there was no tomorrow, and with how Jack was driving there might not be. His mom was directing his dad to where ever the convention was at this time and his sister was reading like that is her life, oh wait it is.

Looking at the dashbored Danny figured that it will be a while before they reached their destination. So propping his head on his arm he watches as the world flashes by.

Blue realizing that his comfy spot had moved floats over to Jazz and tries to read the book, but quickly grows bored of that and darts up front. Maddie swats at Blue like it is a fly, so Blue scrams. Back over by Danny, Blue grows bored again and starts to twirl around Danny's arm.

Around and around his arm, then up and over Danny's head, around his head and hand. Blue continues to repeat this pattern and draws Danny's attention. Who tries to follow Blue with his eyes. Evidently, he ends up getting quite dizzy.

 **Later that Day**

When Fenton family gets to the parking lot of the convention, Maddie once again starts to rat out orders.

"Jazz start packing the boxes, Jack the bazookas are up above, Danny help your sister."

Jazz and Danny (and Blue) go over to the standing cupbored and get out some boxes. Jazz heads over to the back of the RV and Danny (and Blue) go to the couch and open the drawers underneath it. He unfolds a box and starts to gently place the ecto-weaponary into the box.

Blue getting bored rests on top of the weapon that Danny was about to pick up and refuses to move. And seeing that it won't move Danny shakes his head and moves onto the next weapon.

Eventually all, but that one weapon was in boxes. Feeling sorry, but having no other way Danny picks up Blue, who immediately turns red, and places it onto his head. Quickly packing the final weapon and closing the drawer, he gets up and looks around.

Seeing Jazz about halfway done, he goes over to help her not at all realizing that the little blue light was still on his head. Going to the left side of Jazz, he starts to gently pack ecto-weapons again. Jazz then goes over to the other boxes and folds the tops of them. Danny continues to fill up other boxes.

By the time they were done, their mom and dad had started to move the boxes to the storage under the RV for easy access tomorrow.

"Alright everyone time for bed, we have a busy day tomorrow and I want everyone feeling their best night's sleep."

And with that Maddie folds down the couch and sets up the blankets and pillows, very time efficient. Jazz heads into the bathroom before anyone else can get it. Danny sits under the table and changes into his pink pajamas with little cartoon ghosts. Jack and Maddie also change, but when neither kid could see them.

By the time Jazz and Danny were done, Jack and Maddie were already on the couch. Jack was snoring away at the end, but Maddie was sitting up waiting for her kids to lie down. Danny crawled in first and curled up, Blue coming between his arms. Jazz came next, laying down facing away from the rest of her family. Maddie then pulls the blanket up onto each of her family, trying to be a caring mother that she isn't always.

After a few unrestful minutes, Danny gets fed up and starts to scratch at his legs, viciously. Every time he thought that it was done something else would start to itch. This kept up for a couple of hours, first his legs then his arms, then his hands, then his feet. Eventually it let up just enough that he could sleep.

* * *

 **Dream**

 _The fire rained from the sky as the roar of his blood flooded his ears. Blue was nowhere to be seen and he was scared, scared of that, scared of what was happening. He couldn't leave behind Blue._

 _He ran dodging falling derbies and avoiding the burnt beyond recognition bodies. The fire burnt his skin and the ash his lungs. His feet were bare and going to be scared by the time this was over, if he made it out still somewhat alive._

 _His bare scared chest didn't worry him, his burnt feet didn't worry him, his life didn't even bother him, Blue did. Blue was his, his first friend, his scythe, and his companion. The one who would be / was there through thick and thin, the one he won't leave behind now, anyways everyone else was safe and he has to find Blue._

* * *

 **Sunday**

Something jolts Danny awake later that night / wee hours of the morning that everyone who has something early the next morning hate. At first he doesn't know what it is and thought that Blue might be playing with him, but looking down he sees that Blue is still snuggled up in his arms a deep soothing blue.

It starts up again and he feels it on his legs, then his arms. It continues to spread and he itches at it relieving it a little. Then it comes back even worse than before he itched it. He continues to itch at his arms, squirming so much that he wakes his mom and sister.

"What's wrong Danny?" His mom asks softly.

"Itchy." Came the short reply.

"Then get off the bed."

"Jazz be nice."

"B-but he's squirming too much to let me sleep!"

"Then get off and let us off."

She gets off not so joyfully. Danny quickly scampers off after her and rushes to the bathroom where he closes the door and takes off his shirt, scratching like hell. Blue had followed Danny going to reprimand him for disturbing it.

"Danny let me in and I can put some itching cream on you itchy spots and we can go back to bed."

"NO!" Danny yells looking down at his now scaled covered chest.

"Danny let me in."

"NO!"

"Fine, but if you are still itchy later today then it's your fault for not letting me put on the itching cream."

Blue recognizing what is happing to Danny for some reason, turns on the sink with cold water and splashes it onto Danny's scales. The water relieves the itch, but forces Danny to grow more scales. The scales are black with blue tips. Unknown to Danny, Blue was fascinated by them and splashes more water onto him.

The water was just enough to cause Danny to transform all the way. The black tail with its blue fin still ended at his hips like it used to, but now the new black and blue scales came up just to his bellybutton in front and followed his spine up to his shoulders, where they circled his collar bone and covered the top of his arms all the way down to the arm fins.

Danny, just relieved that the itch was gone, curls up on his side and falls back asleep.

* * *

 **A While After the Tail Came Out**

Danny awakens to a bright blue light shining in his face and an itch where his legs should be. Opening his eyes, he finds Blue shining very brightly and flashing between a light panicked blue to a dark concerned blue-purple. Propping up on to his arms, that felt weird, he looks down to his legs only to find his drying out tail.

"Wha do?" He whisper-yells trying not to wake anyone else.

Blue rapidly changes colors, trying to tell him something.

"Wha?"

 _'Hello again young one. The Will 'o Wisp is trying to tell you that if you dry out you will die fully.'_

"Meep!" He squeaks oh so elegantly.

 _'I thought so. You're too young to realize the legends of what you are so you are not bias at all and yet need guidance as to what to do._

 _'I need you to focus on you human legs. Closely think about how they look and feel.'_

And Danny does just that, closing his eyes and thinking of his light pink fleshy legs. The tingling that he had started to associate with changing of the legs comes, turning into sharp prickles. Opening his eyes he looks down to find his legs back. He gently picks them both up one at a time.

Figuring that they really were legs again he stands up wobbling a little. Blue darts over to him in a relived blue-green color.

Unlocking and opening the bathroom door Danny pecks out and finds that everyone was still asleep. Silently slipping past them, he phases through the door not opening it in case that it would wake someone up. Blue follows after, phasing through the door as well.

Taking a little stretch that we all do in the morning, he takes off into the dark early morning hours with Blue by his side.

* * *

 **Later That Morning**

Danny was sitting in the passenger seat of the RV playing with Blue.

"Oh! Danny you're up. Well I guess that you can help us now."

He turns around and comes to face his mother standing there looking slightly worried.

"Wha warng?"

"I was wondering if you got to sleep again last night?

"Yep." He replies popping the p.

"Oh good, feel better?"

He looks at her wondering if he should say what happened last night. Then he remembers that his parents have a thing against ghosts and they might hate him if they find out about that part of his transformation. So in response he just nods not wanting to lie to his mom.

"Good, let me get your dad and sister up and we can take the ecto-guns to the booth. Ok?"

He nods again and stands up, Blue following close behind.

Smirking slightly Maddie yells "GHOST!"

Jack shoots strait up falling off the couch and landing on his ass. Jazz just opens her eyes and glares at Maddie. Jack shoots up off the floor with a gun in his hand yelling "GHOST, I WILL TEAR YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOUCLUE! I JACK FENTON!"

At first, Danny was laughing at his dad's antics then realizes that he is counted in that declaration and quickly sobers up not finding it so funny anymore. Jazz rolls her eyes at the family wakeup call and gets up grabs her stuff and heads into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

 **Later When Everyone is Dressed and Ready to Go**

Outside stands the Fenton family. Maddie is grabbing out the boxes that the children packed last night. Jack is putting them down on the ground near the kids, Jazz putting them into a wheelbarrow and Danny holding it still with Blue spinning around his head.

"Alright everyone! Jack bring the wheelbarrow. Everyone else follow me."

Marching up to the convention center, the Fentons are silent. Danny lost in dreams of swimming. Jazz thinking about how she can be doing something so much more productive.

Entering the center, Maddie winds around all of the other booths somehow knowing her way to the booth that had Fenton Works sprawled across the top.

"Jack stop the wheelbarrow behind the booth, kids help us unpack it and NEATLY spread it across the surface of the booth."

They set off to work, Jack handing the weapons to Jazz who hands them to Danny who, carefully not to shoot himself, hands them off to Maddie. Maddie places the weapons in a fashion to whom all but herself would be confused.

They were somehow done before the people next to them, who started before them, were. Then the whole family did help…

Anyways, Jazz was lounging on the wheelbarrow reading a book. Jack and Maddie were standing at the booth. And Danny was off to the side playing with Blue, whom no one else could see.

"Danny why don't you get everyone something to drink, then go explore the convention?"

"GREAT IDEA MADS, I WANT SOME FUDGE!"

"That's not a drink dad, but I'll have a regular coffee with some cream."

"Jazz honey, you shouldn't be drinking coffee. Can you get your father a Coke and I some black coffee."

"I'm going to have coffee anyways mom and please don't tell me not to, I need it to deal with this family."

"Fine Jazz you can have coffee, but you do not need it to deal with this family!"

Danny rolls his eyes at his family's antics and heads off into the convention, headed the way of the cafeteria, Blue following after like a lost little puppy in a huge world.

The convention is HUGE. Danny being a small three year old could easily get lost in a place this big, and his mom sent him to the cafeteria. Blue, who has been mostly a way for him to be entertained, flies upwards and leads Danny though the crowed convention towards the cafeteria.

Heading back through the crowed, which was hard enough without the drinks, Danny makes it back to the booth with Blues help. Setting the drinks on some boxes that would be broken out later in the day, Danny takes off back into the mass of humans and heat heading towards the astrometry section of the convention.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Danny's legs were itchy again, but he didn't say a word to anyone else incase his scales were back.

Heading back to the RV with a wheelbarrow full of stuff, the Fenton family was silent. Jack was probably thinking about fudge, Maddie was thinking how good they did with grants today, and Jazz was thinking about how the characters in her book was developing throughout the story.

When they get outside the RV, they set up a chain. Jazz lifting the boxes and handing them to Danny, who hands them off to Jack, who hands them off to Maddie. Maddie stacks them in a neatly order. By the time they all were done most of the convention lights had gone off. Maddie fumbles in the dark a little bit for the keys and unlocks the RV door.

Danny rushes inside first, grabs his stuff for bed and enters the bathroom locking the door behind him. Pulling off his shirt, Danny sees that the scales were back and they went all the way down his legs, he was lucky that they weren't on his arms.

Blue slipping through the door, sees Danny's scales and heads over to the faucet again hoping to help relive his itchy scales. Danny sees this and holds up his hand.

"DANNY HURRY UP!"

Blue understanding that Danny can't transform right now, darts around and around the bathroom. Danny seeing this quickly changes and opens the door heading for the couch bed. Plopping down, he passes out exhausted by the day of wandering the convention.

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

Danny jerks awake, disturbing Blue from a dream of chasing mice.

"Swary Blu." He apologies.

Blue, not very mad at Danny at all, flashes a question of what's wrong. Danny just shrugs in response.

"Feel not good."

Concerned Blue hovers around Danny's head wondering if it might have to do with the change he went through yesterday morning. Danny just shrugs in response to Blue's concerns not knowing what Blue is concerned about.

Getting up, carefully as to not wake anyone up, Danny sits up and crawls across Jazz. He gently sets his feet onto the floor. Wandering over to the door he phases through it. Swiftly changing into his ghost form, Danny takes off flying with Blue right behind him.

They spin around the convention grounds together, twirling and doing flips Danny quite a bit more clumsily than Blue. Darting out over the city and darting back. Eventually they slow down and Danny looks down.

"WOH!"

The city spread out below them, small and insignificant lights flickered on and off. The streets, small lines lit by little orange dots with some blue mixed in. The stars sparkled above like little candles. And Danny and Blue were right in between the darkness of human making and the dark endless expanse of space.

* * *

 **Later that Morning**

Danny was sitting in the passenger seat trying to make head and tails of one of Jazz's books and not having much luck. Blue was hovering around his head, bored out of its light. And that was the picture Maddie woke up too, though she can't see Blue.

"Well, since you're up can you help me make pancakes Danny?"

Danny looks up from the upside down book, giving a small nod of the head bouncing Blue off who just so happened to have landed at that point. Looking down at the cussing light, he holds in a laugh and gets up and out.

"Get down a mixing bowl, the mixer, and the measuring cups. Then I want you to mix pancake mix and eggs together. After that you can set the table."

Nodding they set to work. Danny stands up on the table and gets down the mixer and mixing bowl. As he does that, Maddie is turning on and lighting the stove, then grabs a pan. Danny, after setting the objects on the table, goes to the drawer the Maddie just got out of the way of and he takes out the measuring cups, putting them as well onto the table.

Maddie measures the pancake mix into the mixing bowl. Danny grabs out some eggs from the fridge and hands them to Maddie who breaks them and plops them into the mixing bowl as well. She then heads over to the fridge and takes out bacon that she microwaves (read: nukes).

Danny at this point is mixing the pancake batter, with a mixer that somehow was magically plugged in, while batting at Blue who keeps trying to enter the pancake batter (b-but it smells good!).

By the time Maddie takes the pancake batter away, Blue had already made several suicidal attempts into the pancake batter that Danny thankfully foiled every single one of them.

Danny then climbs up onto the couch, careful not to wake the final two sleeping members of the family, takes out four plates, cups, and silverware and then places them onto the table as well. He places them so that there was a plate, cup, and fork at every table spot. Then he plops down next to the window and waits for everyone else, up until Blue makes a mad dash to the pancake batter that was heating on the stove.

Jack and Jazz wake up as soon as the first batch of pancakes were done. They get up, and still in their pajamas and with bedhead, sit at the table impatiently waiting for pancakes and bacon.

By the time Maddie was done making the pancakes, the rest of the family was twitching in their seats with forks in their hands and ready to eat. As soon as she placed the pancakes onto the table hands were reaching for them and only three left for her.

After breakfast, the Fentons packed the wheelbarrow. On their way up to the convention's building, the family is silent. Danny was feeling slightly ill and not wanting to bother anyone kept silent.

Blue seeing the slightly green tone to Danny's skin kept trying to get Danny to tell it what was wrong, but Danny was so lost that he didn't notice the little wisp's actions.

* * *

 **After Setting the Booth Up**

Danny headed off into the convention after his parents turned their back for a customer. Blue following after like a kitten that wants attention. They headed up to the biology section because one they were bored and two they went through all of the astronomy section yesterday.

At a booth there was a diagram. The diagram showed a cartoon ghost with another cartoon ghost… This is biology people you figure it out.

Danny, a little creeped out by the diagram, overhears the booth owner talking with one of the customers.

"Yes, while ghost may be hell bent on destruction they do actually have mates. Research shows that a ghost separated from its mate will do just about anything to get back to it.

"It's actually quite interesting. A ghost, something with no emotion, will do anything for another ghost simply because their mated.

"It is believed that ghost have destined mates. Which is an interesting theory."

* * *

 **Later in the Evening**

"Jack, kids start bringing the ecto-guns into the RV and packing them away."

Danny just hands off the boxes too whoever was next in line for them, completely distracted by what he heard at the convention earlier. Could he have a destined mate? Will they be kind to him? He can't choose who he likes?

Blue flies right into Danny's face, bringing him out of the trance he had been since he heard about the whole ghost mate thing.

Realizing that there were no more boxes, Danny heads over to help Jazz put the weapons into the back wall, which happens to be a hidden storage unit.

By the time they all were done, the sun was done painting the sky with oranges, pinks, and reds. Danny heads into the bathroom before Jazz was done getting her stuff out and taking his shirt off scales were scattered around his chest still, they didn't itch anymore, but they were still there.

Although he wanted to transform, he didn't for Jazz would be pissed if he took too long in the bathroom. He really hates when his family yells at him and it has almost gotten worse since he got his powers, even if it has only been a few days.

Blue kinda wondering what Danny is thinking, flies right up into his face causing Danny to giggle. Even while he is giggling Danny heads out to the main living space.

"FINALLY!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny just plops down onto the couch that was a bed currently.

* * *

 **Dream**

 _Swiftly cutting through the water, he is alert for any feel of the wreck. Fighting the storm that demolished the aquatic landscape wasn't tiring, no the worry that nobody will make it out alive is more so. He understands that this is what he does, no, NO one can tell him otherwise. She and Blue got him started this way and he will NOT veer from it. No matter how hard it will get._

 _THERE!_

 _His head snaps towards the faintest movement and pushing with his tail he dives swiftly. His body cutting through the water like it wasn't even there. His fins flaring in and out letting him feel the currents and water resistance._

 _The light grows fainter and fainter as he gets deeper. He comes to a sinking ship and sees a body floating. Snatching up the body he changes direction quickly and lunges upward. Breaking the surface of the endless sea his eyes narrow upon a motorboat that has a light attached to the bowel._

 _Keeping his dorsal fin above the water he darts towards it making sure the young girl in his arms is still alive._

 _"PHANTOM!"_

 _"GHOST!"_

 _"He heard you both and saw us, no need to yell in my ear."_

 _He ignores the voices and concentrates on getting to that boat. Once there he hauls the upper half of his body onto the ledge and hands off the girl to one of the women on board, then quickly takes off to the wreck again._

 _Deeper and deeper he goes, looking for any sign of the transport ship. Th ~_

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Danny jerks awake, and rushes to the bathroom. Spilling last night's dinner into the toilet again and again. Blue having been thrown in Danny's haste, wanders into the bathroom out of worry and turns around and heads right back out.

Taking her time, Maddie wakes up and notices that Danny wasn't curled next to her.

"Danny sweetie are you ok?"

Danny to busy ratcheting to answer, continues to spill all the contents of his stomach.

"Danny?"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'm coming in Danny!"

By the time Maddie gets in, Danny is sitting at the base of the toilet glaring at her.

"OH! Danny, I am so sorry."

Danny just rests his head against the toilet bowl feeling a great need to ignore his mother.

Blue realizing that Danny will get no comfort what so ever, goes over and rests on Danny mop of black hair.

THUMP

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"JACK! What happened?" She rushes out of the bathroom and goes to deal with her klutz of a husband, leaving her sick son.

"I fell of the bed and hit my head."

"Dad, can you at least be more quite about your inability to wake up easily."

"JAZMINE FENTON!"

"What." She deadpins in response to her full name.

"You know better than that."

Jazz just rolls her eyes and grabs her stuff, heading into the bathroom. As soon as she sees Danny though, she immeatly heads back out saying "Nevermind." and plops down onto the dinning area getting a book out to read.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

"Danny you okay? JACK YOUR OTHER LEFT. Jazz go check on your brother."

Jazz sighs and heads into the bathroom where Danny has been trapped for most of the day.

"You okay baby brother?"

Danny looks at her with sad, lost puppy eyes saying without speaking "What do you think?"

"Well at least next time you can bring this up to try and get out of going to these things." She tries to joke, getting a small smile out of him.

She leaves knowing that there is nothing that she can do for her little brother.

Blue peaks over Danny's head and gives him a small sad blue light, almost more reassuring than anyone else for him, like it's saying "Don't worry you'll be home soon."

Danny feels that if that is what Blue is saying that Blue isn't talking about the Fenton household either. The pool, he feels more at home in the clearing with the pool then in the house labeled FentonWorks. He lays his head on the cool toilet seat and waits.

* * *

 **That Night**

Danny feels peaceful that tomorrow he can go back to the clearing.

With a bowl by his bedside and Blue in his arms Danny falls asleep still feeling sick though not as bad as earlier.

That night he dreams of using his tail in the pool again like he did many times before the convention.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"Danny are you feeling better?"

Danny being woken from his good dream, opened his eyes with a glare at his mother.

"It looks like the throwing up has stopped. I have to go keep your father from destroying the lab if you need anything just call."

Danny just glares at her leaving form and closes his eyes again, succumbing to the endless depths of sleep. If she had checked his temperature then she would have found out he had a fever.

Blue didn't even wake, but snuggles deeper into Danny's arms.

Danny keeps feeling a tickling feeling going through his arm. Opening his eyes a little, he sees Blue bored out of its mind going through his arm. Seeing Danny's eyes open, Blue shoots up and around the room thrice than lands on Danny's stomach and starts to jump up and down (as much as a little ball of light could seem to anyways). Seeing that, Danny realizes just how bored Blue is and how much it wants to go back home.

Sitting up, Danny waits a moment for the need to hurl to pass. Then he stands and slowly puts on cloths for the day. Peaking his head out, Danny sees Jazz's door open, but Jazz was nowhere to be seen. He picks his way down the stairs and glances around the living room. Her backpack was gone, so she was likely at the library.

He phases through the front door and meanders down the sidewalk not really thinking about the way he is going. Blue, though homesick, follows anyway flittering left and right around Danny.

The sick child goes across Amity like that, not paying attention to where he is at. He comes to the beach though and it jerks him out of the trance that the sound of crashing waves sent him into.

Seeing the gray clouds that promised, rain touch the sea sent him running, not paying any attention to anyone who could be watching.

He dives at an angle, entering the ocean with a grace no one knew he could possess. The salty water made the transition between his two forms painless letting him push farther into the sea with no resistance.

The salty water rushing across his gills lifts his fever. Without thinking Danny goes farther and farther out enjoy the great freedom that he never felt before. The ocean, wild, free and he was as much a part of it as it is the world.

It took time, but it cleared Danny's head and eased his illness. Blue while feeling homesick, still followed knowing soon they will go into the forest and it didn't last so long without patience, so it followed and will ever more.

That night he drempt of that freedom.

* * *

 **Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

"You found a friend young prince. May the other friends be just as helpful as this one."

The figure turns to another screen, "You will need all the help you can get."

* * *

 **Blue Blooper (Blue's Dream)**

A bright blue kitten, is perched on a fence post owlishly blinking at the moon. Then Blue hears a noise and the kitten's ears twitch towards it. Slipping into a crouch Blue the kitten, is on the hunt.

A mouse is lurking near, and Blue jumps landing on its four paws. Taking off after the mouse, which scatters, Blue hears more platters of little feet. Looking around Blue spots another mouse and another!

Blue tries to catch every single one and they escape it. Suddenly Blue stops, spotting a HUGE mouse! Slipping into a crouch Blue starts to sneak up on it. Closer, closer, closer, and finally Blue jumps. And ~ Danny jerks awake.

* * *

 ** _OK! First things first the poll on Danny's friends is closed (I'll get to this later). Second do please vote about Jazz, I value your opinion and it will change the outcome of this story. Next, the characters (Danny mainly) will be OOC._**

 ** _I almost want to look for a beta reader. The thing is, I don't really need one for grammar, I really want one for the flow and emotion of the story. I did just send the most random parts to my friend and he isn't really a reader, but he will tell me if it sounds weird. That is more of what I need a beta reader for. Still thinking about it though._**

* * *

 ** _Now Reviews:_**

* * *

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU**

 **I like the 5th one the best!**

 ** _OHHHH! Thanks for your vote! Have a cookie!_**

* * *

 **briskpillow642**

 **Yo im liking the story so far has a nice feel but can get dark if needed. I think you should do option 3 where danny is the dark loner and has a crazy mechanic as a friend. Plus an idea for the crazy mechanic, you should let danny meet him when he is still young like 5 or 6 and hus name should be Aunty Jim cause every mechanic is named jim plus since he is a dude it will add to the crazy factor by calling him aunty. And danny will find this funny cause he's 6 then later on in life it can turn into a inside joke. But dont make it a transgender thing its just a joke to cheer up a sad kid from the nechanics point of view. Cause what im feeling from the story is that danny is basically invisible and will grow distant from his parents and later on not recognize them as such cause they were never there for him.**

 ** _I like both dark humor and light stories, so I am not surprised if that reflects in my writing. Also kinda like angst. Thank you so much for your vote, you swayed the voting pool actually. I love your idea for the mech, but this option already had the most devolved plot actually. I was already going to have Danny meet them at like the age of 4… You are so right about that, great minds must think alike._**

* * *

 **briskpillow642**

 **Do option 3 plz**

 ** _Hay you again! I also love your username!_**

* * *

 ** _So the poll result was option number three:_**

 ** _And three, Tucker is the president of the Tech Club and Sam is popular. Danny finds a friend in a crazy mechanic, but spends school as the dark loner that get picked on or avoided._**

 ** _If you can't tell already the mech will be an OC._**

 ** _The Jazz poll will be up on my profile, please vote. HAVE YOUR VOICE HEARD!_**

 ** _Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed (I would list you off again but I realized it was a slight violation of your privacy)._**

 ** _For any of you who care Chapter stats:_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Prologue, 95 words_**

 ** _Chapter 2: An Adventure?, 1423 words_**

 ** _Chapter 3: What is Possible?, 1414 words_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Ghost Convention?, 6386 words_**

 ** _Chapter 5: The Convention (This one!), Without Blue's Blooper 5047, With Blue's Blooper 5165_**

 ** _See you next week!_**

 ** _Peace and pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	6. Preschool

**_Hi People! (gives a wave)_**

 ** _Yes I now have a profile picture. That cutie is my kitten!_**

 ** _If you catch the random reference good for you._**

 ** _Now that random crap is out of the way…_**

 ** _I own nothing that you recognize._**

* * *

 **Wednesday September**

"DANNY IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Yelled his mother up the stairs.

Danny looks at his closed door from where he's playing with Blue, the crazy wisp doing loop de loops while spinning around his arm. Jazz peaks her head in.

"First day of school for me and first day of preschool for you." With that she closes the door behind her and heads down stairs. Danny looks questionably to his right, Blue just changes to a confused blue. Danny shrugs and gets up, walking across the room and opening his door upon which he leaves with Blue following after.

At the top of the stairs, Danny looks down at his mom who was about to walk up the stairs and wake him up. She looks at him confused for a second, then she says "Oh good you're up. Let's get you some breakfast and get going to school, doesn't that sound fun."

As she finishes up speaking she turns around, heading to the kitchen not even bothering to wonder if he would even respond. Danny shrugs used to it by now. Wandering into the kitchen, he plops down onto his seat. The pancake dish is stacked with a good two dozen pancakes and there is enough bacon to feed and army thrice over.

Wide eyed, Danny leans over to look at Jazz who is reading completely ignoring everything around her. Straightening up, he looks at his mom who is still making more pancakes.

"Mom, there too many…" He trails off realizing that no one will listen anyways.

Turning around, Maddie sees her children sitting at the table. She flips one pancake each of two plates and hands he children them. Shrugging he swabs some butter on it and drowns a small bowl in syrup. Ripping apart the pancake, he dunks it into said bowl drowning the pancake piece and somehow not getting his fingers sticky.

After eating the pancake piece he tunes his eyes back to his plate and finds Blue jumping on it like it likes to do on his chest when he is sleeping. He snorts.

"What was that?" Jazz asks in surprise.

"Blue light jumping on pancake. Pancake stack more bouncy." He responds half to Jazz half to Blue.

Blue immediately taking the bait shoots up and starts to jump on the pancake stack. Jazz not knowing what he said goes back to eating. Danny shakes his head and tears his food again repeating the proses that he was doing before Blue decided that it was bored.

As soon as Jack bumbles down the stairs, Jazz stands up saying with false enthusiasm "Danny come on let's go, don't want you to be late on your first day!"

Maddie give her daughter a small glare knowing full well that Jazz just wants to avoid her father this morning. Danny just looks confused, but gets up anyways and follows Jazz out the front door.

Once out the front door Jazz starts giving Danny a lecture.

"Just so that you know, respect you teacher and you will be much better off than if you don't. Be kind to everyone even if they aren't to you and be careful. If anyone bullies you, immediately tell the teacher who will be able to help you.

"Learn everything you can, you never know what might be useful one day. Don't let anyone take your food, if you do then they will realize that they can pick on you."

Danny tunes her out knowing that she will babble the entire way.

Walking into the front door of the preschool building, a young women comes over ardently saying "Welcome, welcome! And who might you two be and where are your parents?"

Jazz exasperated tells "Danny here was signed up a few week ago and is meant to be in one of the classes. I am his older sister and will be starting my first day of kindergarten in a half an hour."

"You are very well spoken for a five year old."

"But of course, when one reads a lot they tend to be."

"Well I hope you find a challenge in school, Danny come along let's take you to your teacher."

Danny looks to where he heard his name called and seeing the lady leaving, realizes that he is supposed to follow. Following her, they come to a class full of other, more rowdy, children.

"Hello, hello, hello." A older lady explains cheerfully. "I'm Mrs. Cleaverwood and you might be?"

"Danny."

"Ah, shy little one?"

"Nope, no say more must." _(I don't say more than I must)_

"I like this kiddo. Anyways, time to gather around everyone. It's time to introduce ourselves to each other."

As the rowdy munchkins start to sit in a semicircle, Danny looks at Blue who had been sitting on his left shoulder this entire time. Blue changes to purple, agreeing with Danny completely.

As he sits down, Cleaverwood says "Alright everyone, you will tell everyone your name, favorite color, and something you like to do. Ok? Mikey, you start."

"Umm, I -I'm M-Mikey, I-I l-like r-red a-and m-my f-friends." Said the sorry little thing sitting on the left of Cleaverwood.

They go all the way around the circle alternating between kids who can barely speak and those with major shutters, until it hits Danny (and Blue) who is sitting next to Cleaverwood.

"Danny?"

"Danny Fenton, blue or green, swimming."

"Well, I'm Ms. Ann Cleaverwood. My favorite color is purple. I enjoy reading and teaching and my favorite book is Harry Potter."

"Alright everyone, it's time to go and meet new friends! It's play time, you aren't allowed outside and I will call you for snack time."

All the kids besides Danny, took off for different places around the room. Danny calmly just stood up and walked over to the 'art' corner. Taking some crayons, a pencil, and paper, he sits in a blue mini chair and starts to draw.

A dark skinned kid came over and sits on the red kiddy chair across from Danny, wiping out one of the new Gameboys he starts to play some game while constantly adjusting his yellow beret. Looking at him, Danny remembers him from the circle:

 _The next kid was a dark skinned male who was sitting about a quarter of the way around the circle. He is wearing a red sweatshirt and baggy jean like pants that had many pockets, many of which looked full._

 _"Hi. I am Foley, Tucker Foley. I like red and yello and video games."_

 _He was the best speaker of the entire group._

"Playing?"

"Humm."

The kid, Tucker looks up.

"Playing?" Danny tries again.

"Oh, a word game." He immediately goes back to playing the game. A little while later Tucker starts shouting "COME ON I GOT THAT! I SO HAD THAT!"

The shouting had jolted Danny out of his drawing and Cleavewood comes over stating, "What's wrong boys."

Danny just looks at her then back at Tucker who has gone back to playing, visibly frustrated.

"Playing, mad." States Danny as he goes back to drawing irrigated over the line caused by the shouting.

"Tucker maybe you need to give me the Gameboy."

"No."

"Tucker give me the Gameboy now or I will take it. You can have it back when your parents come and pick you up."

Depressed looking, he gives up the Gameboy and sits there to pout. After a while he gives into curiosity.

"Whaca doing?"

"Art."

"I can see that. Whaca drawing?"

"Somethn' sis told me."

"Really!" Surprised Tucker looks over Danny's shoulder and see some childishly drawn scene that looks like it might come from mythology. "You better then others."

Danny looks up surprised at Tucker's statement.

"Yeah right." He snorts and goes back to what he was doing.

Tucker goes and grabs some supplies as well and sitting back down in the red chair starts to draw as well. They sat in their comfortable silence and drew.

"Alright everyone! It's snack time!"

"YAY!" Most of the other kids cheered.

Danny and Tucker look up. Looking at eachother they shrug. Getting up and carefully monvering around the other kids, they reach where the snacks where being servered. They both wait patiently and get their snacks, then head back over to the 'art' area. Sitting in silence again, they both start drawing and eating.

"Gimme you food."

Looking up, Danny and Tucker see Dash Baxter looming over them. Tucker immidently gives over his cheese and crackers that was given out for snack.

"Why?" Asks Danny calmly.

"Cause I bigger!" Dash proclaims.

"Bigger, not faster or stronger." He states with no fear.

Dash raises his fist and ~

"Mr. Baxter if you punch Danny I will have to call up your parents and tell them what you did. Give Tucker his food back and go to the timeout corner."

Dejected, Dash storms off to the corner where he sat facing the wall. With the commotion over Danny pushes Tucker's snack to him and calmly goes back to drawing. Tucker just sits there dumb founded, but eventually goes back to eating only after Danny was done though.

They sat though story time tougher and slept next to each other during naptime as well.

* * *

 **Dream**

 _He sees a male riding a hover board, his guess it that it's Tucker and he isn't even really sure why. Tucker zips around on the hover board like he was testing it. Looking closer at Tucker though he is older and he doesn't even see his observer._

* * *

 **Dream End**

After nap time, Danny and Tucker both immidantly head over to the 'art' table to finish up their drawings. Danny carefully coloring his picture and Tucker scribbling all over his. Somehow Danny was done first.

"Wanna play a game?" Tucker asks wanting to know more about this quiet kid.

"Ok."

"Ummm, cops and robbers?" He tentatively asks.

"Haven't played afore. Ut ok."

So Tucker, who had stood up while asking sits back down and explains the game of cops and robbers. And they play for the next half an hour. Right before the boys start another game, Cleaverwood calls "Lunch Time!"

And this time both look at each other and rush off to the serving table where they were the first in line. They both fill up their plates and wander off to find someplace to sit. Danny starts to lead Tucker to the main play area ~

"Gimme you food! Cleave no help now!"

The turn around and Dash grabs Tucker's plate and pushes him to the ground, laughing as he walks away. Tucker's eyes start to water, but Danny shoves his hand out for Tucker to take. Helping Tucker up, Danny leads him to a corner where no one else would see.

"Have some."

Danny sticks the plate between them and waits for Tucker to grab some.

"B-but you food."

Danny takes the fork and stabs some meat with it and hands it out to Tucker. "Here."

Tucker wearily takes it and chewing into it, profusely thanks Danny.

"T-thank, thank, thank, thank, thank, thank ~

"Just say thank you next time." Danny interrupts, laughing.

Tucker as way of thanking Danny picks up the plate and leaves to throw it away.

"We can go outside now!" He comes running back saying.

Danny jumps up and bounds after Tucker, who's excitement wore off on Danny. Tucker leads them to the door that leads outside. Danny stops for a moment and glances around.

The play yard was bigger than the Fenton's back yard, better kept as well. There is a fence that marks the perimeter of the area. There is a basketball area, likely for the older kids, a grass playing field with white markings on it. Most of the other kids were scattered around the yard and Tucker was certainly headed there.

Danny takes off running, he passes Tucker who starts running behind him. Heading over to a more empty part of the grass field they collapse laughing. Catching his breath Tucker asks "So, what do you want to do?"

Danny just shrugs, distracted by a now angry red Blue. Blue had happily been sleeping on Danny's head when Tucker had come back with the news of outside. Danny had jerked awake the wisp when he got up, then a still sleepy Blue had to keep up with a running child. Blue is not happy about that AT ALL.

"Well we can always play Heroes…"

"Wha?" Danny sits up and looks at Tucker who has adopted a thinking pose.

"Well, we make a Hero like Superman and play as them or we can go find a ball to pass back and forth."

Danny just looks at him entirely confused.

"I'll go get a ball…" He trails off, then he turns around and runs off.

"I got one!" Tucker returns and Danny immediately stops poking a still pissed off Blue.

Tucker throws the ball at Danny, who fails at catching it. Danny runs off after it laughing. Grabbing it, Danny turns around and throws it at Tucker. Who miss it as well, running off laughing after it.

They continue to play, failing every time at catching the ball. They play until Cleaverwood call "Time to come in everyone, your mommy and daddy will be here soon."

Tucker whips around yelling "YAY! MEATLOAF NIGHT!"

The ball ends up hitting him in the back of the head because Danny had thrown it after he picked it up. Tucker turns around and looks at Danny, who just shrugs not having expected for Tucker to not be looking. Tucker shrugs and takes off running towards the building, Danny follows after not wanting to say good bye his first friend so quickly.

By the time the boys made it into the classroom Tucker's parents were already there.

"Bye Danny, see you tomorrow!"

"Don't forget your Gameboy mister."

"OH RIGHT!"

Danny watches while laughing silently as his friend runs around like a chicken with its head cut off gathering up his stuff. After his friend leaves Danny heads back over to the 'art' table where he starts to draw again.

By the time he looks up again he finds himself to be one of maybe four kids left there. There was also a head poking up through the table. Danny looks back down at his art for a second then looks at the head and tilts his head to the side.

"Can you see me, child?" a voice echoes up from the head.

Danny nods, his eyes not leaving the head for a second.

"You certainly aren't a human, but you're not really a ghost either. Hummm, it's a long shot, but mayhap you might be a phantom by chance?"

Danny just looks at the head, completely and utterly confused.

"Very likely that you are a phantom. Hello young phantom, perhaps you will be of help to an old sprit. I am looking for my watch and it was buried underneath this building after the great fire of Amity. That watch was a family heirloom and I would greatly like it back, but I am sadly bound to this building so I can't go and get it."

Danny blinks a couple of times and looks at Cleaverwood, who currently has her back facing him.

"I can distract your teacher for you if you will help me get my watch back."

Danny thinks for a second then nods. Danny ducks underneath the table and a bright white blue light flashes out, he then sinks through the floor not thinking that he has a very high probability that he might get stuck there.

Danny looks around at the complete darkness of the underground. Feeling weird about the dirt that is within him he floats forwards a little ways. Feeling something, Danny turns around and heads back feeling that thing get closer. Thinking that it might be the head he turns around again and starts to float forward.

As he gets farther away from Mr. Head he starts to feel the Mr. Head feeling split and he follows the weaker one. The feeling gets stronger and stronger until his stomach feels like it is about to explode from it. Floating back a little he looks down and sees and old pocket watch. He reaches out to grab it only to find his hand goes through it.

This time he brings up a ectoblast upon which he surrounds the watch with. Carefully moving the ectoblast he finds that it stays within the blast. He heads back to Mr. Head's feeling dropping the watch a few times.

When he got back he pokes his head up, finding that he was not under the 'art' table he cautiously brings his body back up. Looking around he finds no one in the room and the flash of light brings about the change again.

"Well, well little phantom looks like you made it back."

Danny's head snaps to the side seeing Mr. Head. Mr. Head looked to have been completely burned. What should have been skin was black char. Danny holds out the watch a little spooked by this burnt man.

Mr. Head grins "I honestly didn't expect you to come back, not even mentioning the fact that you were willing to help a head."

The grin turns dark, it promises pain for Danny and all that he loves.

The door slams open "There you are Danny, we've looked everywhere for you!"

In the doorway stood Cleaverwood and Jazz standing a little ways behind her. Danny turns around with his finger about to point to Mr. Head, but sees that Mr. Head was gone. Giving up, Danny walks up to Cleaverwood and nods his head. Jazz takes his hand and pulls him out of the building.

"DANNY YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN A PLACE WHERE WE COULD EASILY OF FOUND YOU." Jazz yelled at her younger brother.

Danny just stood there and took it. He was thinking about how it felt to help someone, but didn't like how the thing was threatening his family.

"DANNY LISTEN, you can't just go running off like that. We were worried."

She ranted the entire way to FentonWorks and Danny just took it.

* * *

 **After Preschool**

Danny is bored, Blue is spinning around his head bored as well. When they had gotten to FentonWorks Jack had dragged them down to the lab and started rambling about how all ghost were evil, they were all hell bent on destruction, and how one day he would catch one. They have been listening to it for the past half an hour.

Giving up on trying to get his dad's attention, Danny just gets up and leaves with the floating blue light ball bouncing up and down excitedly behind him. Just phasing through the door, not caring who might see, he rounds towards the kitchen's door and phases through that door too.

Shifting to his ghost form, Danny thinks about floating up and his feet lift a little ways off the ground. Thinking about going slightly faster he does. As comfortable in the air as Blue, though far more clumsily, he starts to fly and his legs mend into a different kind of tail. His tail is wispy and a transparent dark blue, the same as his jeans were. It streaked behind him a little ways, making a small trail of light that disappeared quickly.

He flies over the forest watching as the green leaves streak below him. Every so often he would see a darker green of grassy clearings and the brown of the branches. At some point he left the main town of Amity and was a dark streak over the woods that surround her. Then he whips around a break necking speed and in all swiftness heads over to his clearing.

Spotting his clearing he slows to a stop, hovering just above his pool. Thinking about falling, he drops like a rock. Landing in the pool with a splash, the transition between human and merchild almost nothing.

He swims in circles around and around and around. Eventually he slows down and comes to a stop. With his tail flicking back and forth to keep him upright he sees a small cavern leading under the small, crashing waterfall. Getting curious he enters in.

He exits the small tunnel and enters a medium sized cavern, on the other side of the cavern lies an enchanting, swirling green oval. The oval gives off an ghastly green light, bright enough to light the cavern, but soft enough that it doesn't enter the pool. Being an ever inquisitive three year old and doing the stupid thing he enters the eaire oval.

* * *

 **The Unexplained Accommodation**

The figure stood there and watched as massive destruction destroyed the entirety of the world. Fires rained down upon the ant like humans with murderous intent. An evil laugh could be heard, evil enough to shake anyone to what is left of their bones. Charred bones lay scattered across broken streets with ashes, that were once people, blowing away in the dry winds.

"Destruction or pain your path your choice, Daniel."

The figure turns towards the other screen, highlighting the scar that comes across one of the blood red eyes, where you could hear the sobs of a teenager, crying over the loss of a friend. The screen flips over to a white room where a bloodied male teen was hanging by rusted, dry blooded chains. The chains brought his arms high above his head where his feet won't even touch the ground.

* * *

 ** _Okay… I am slightly scared of my imagination…_**

 ** _MOVING ON!_**

 ** _So vote please, I will introduce the mech soon (very). I had to get Danny close to Tucker in this chapter for later so that is why they are currently friends. I stand by the choices I give you, Danny will be a loner._**

 ** _The whole Jazz finding out will not be until next 'year' at least. I have up until January planed out, but things can change._**

 ** _Now… The actual calendar year is biased off of 2004 (the full moon was actually when I wanted it too, that came as a surprise), but this is 2003!_**

 ** _Yes I realize that how Jazz spoke was not at all how she should've, but remember that the Fenton parents are genius, though somewhat clueless and can be slightly idiotic._**

 ** _I will have certin points of cannon eariler then when I will go through the cannon episodes._**

 ** _I think that is all for major updates right now…_**

* * *

 ** _So Review:_**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU**

 **Yes! This is ny first ever shoutout!**

 ** _I shouted out to you earlier, but that is kinda cool actually. This is like my third or fourth time posting anything. So the fact that I got anything was a thing. Have a cookie or a brownie._**

* * *

 ** _Well… I think that's it._**

 ** _Oh right this is FICTION I will change around something to suit my needs. Like school, I will make it easier for Danny to keep good grades._**

 ** _Peace and pieces_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	7. The Healer and the Phantom

**_Hi Peoples!_**

 ** _I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!_**

 ** _No one has edited this chapter at all, but me while I'm writing. So if there are any errors do tell._**

 ** _When you think you have no life, then play a real time game and you realize that you likely have more productivity then other players._**

 ** _"Power is of two kinds. One is obtained by the fear of punishment and the other by acts of love. Power based on love is a thousand times more effective and permanent then the one derived from fear of punishment." Mahatma Gandhi_**

 ** _Now that I have likely made you bored…_**

 ** _I own nothing that you may recognize._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Healer and the Phantom**

* * *

 **Thursday**

The next morning Danny stretches out across his bed, disturbing Blue. Blinking open his eyes, he notices that the sky is still dark. Turning over, he tries to go back to sleep. After serval fruitless minutes, he gives up and sits up stretching out his body all the while. Kicking off his blankets, he swings his legs over the bed side and hops off his bed.

He arches his back as he heads over to the closet to get dressed for the day. Blue noticing that he is up for the day darts through the floor, into the kitchen. Blue continuously circles the ceiling until Danny enters the room.

Laughing at Blue, he heads over to the chairs and, reaching with his tippy toes, pulls himself up. Standing up onto the chair, he places both hands onto the table. He brings a leg up, pushing down with his leg and hands he brings the other leg up. He stands.

Walking across the table, he then jumps onto the counter where he crosses the sink and grabs a bowl. Placing the bowl on the counter he sits down and reaches downwards to open the drawer and take out a spoon. Putting the spoon into his bowl, he stands and picks up his bowl and spoon.

Crossing the counter and sink he jumps across the gap between the counter and the table. He then places his bowl and spoon down at his sitting place, then jumps off the table. Landing in a crouch then straightening up, he walks over to the pantry where his cereal lies. With the box in hand, he goes over to the fridge where he lays his head. Bringing his head up, he opens the door and takes out the milk. Closing it quickly.

Heading over to his spot, he places the box and carton on his seat. Then using his leg and hands again, gets up onto his chair where he stands and places the cereal and milk onto the table.

Opening the box of cereal, he unrolls the plastic that contains his food and pours out the puffs into his bowl. Filling his bowl to the desired amount his rolls the plastic back up and closes the box. Replacing the cereal with the milk, he unscrews the lid and carefully dumps some milk around his bowl. He screws on the lid and places the carton on his chair, then places the cereal next to it.

He then hops off of the chair and grabs the two containers. Moving over to the fridge he listens to it, then opens it and quickly puts the milk back closing the door. Treads over to the cereal storage he puts that back as well. He strides back over to his chair and gets on it. Then he starts to eat. Blue watches this all with high amounts of amusement. When he is done with his breakfast, he goes to the living room, where he then plays with Blue.

* * *

 **Later That Morning**

"Danny?" Maddie asks, standing at the top of the stairs she looks down upon her son playing with what she thinks is air.

Danny looks up in response to his name and Blue shoots over to her and floats right in front of her face. He snickers.

"What's so funny, young man?"

Danny shakes his head in response.

"Well you have to go in an hour. Did you have breakfast?"

He nods and gets distracted by Blue who decided that going in and out of the TV screen would be fun. Shaking her head at her snickering son, Maddie heads into the kitchen to get breakfast for the rest of the family.

* * *

 **However Long It Takes to Make Breakfast Later**

THUMP

"That would be your father…"

"DAD!"

"And there would be your sister. You might as well get everything you need for school Danny. As soon as your sister is done she is going to want to take off…"

THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD

"DANNY-BOY! Wait why are you already down here?"

Danny just ignores his father and slips past him up the stairs. In his room he grabs the colored pencils, that Jazz got him for his birthday, and the never used before sketchbook from his toy trunk. Going to his closet and opening it, he reaches on his tippy toes and with his middle finger works out a small satchel.

He then lifts the black strap onto his left shoulder and drops the black with purple highlights bag down to his side. He then makes the messenger bag's strap the smallest it can go so it will be easier to walk with and so that the bag won't drag.

Walking over to his bed, he then grabs the sketchbook and colored pencils and drops them into the bag. He then heads out his door and down the stairs right when Jazz calls up "DANNY IT'S TIME TO GO!"

The walk to the preschool was silent.

Danny and Jazz walk into the building and the receptionist just waves them in.

"Well then, Danny I'll pick you up after school. Have fun and don't make trouble."

Danny just nods and walks into the same room he was in yesterday.

"Hello Danny. Tucker isn't here just yet so if you want to play with him you'll have to wait."

Once again, he nods and heads over to the 'art' table. Then, he takes out his stuff from his bag and starts to draw.

After a while Danny looks up thinking that Tucker should have been here already. Looking around for the yellow beret, he spots it across the room in a small chair that is there for no reason. Danny gets up and stumbles over.

"Tucker?" He questions.

"I-I'm sorry. D-D-Dash threatened me i-if I t-t-talked t-to you. I want to be y-your friend, b-but Dash t-threatened my l-life."

"Tucker?" Danny asked again with an extremely sad hurt puppy face.

Tucker just ducks his head and ignored Danny. Blue trying to cheer Danny up, goes in and out of Tucker's head. Trying to keep a straight hurt puppy face, he walks off realizing that Dash will keep everyone away from Danny as long as possible.

The rest of the morning went away like that, with Danny sitting alone at the 'art' table drawing different things from stories and myths that his sister had told him about. At snack time, he quickly gets up and heads over to the snack table. He grabs a plate of random melons and other fruit, then he goes back over to his table and starts to draw again.

Snack time was pretty much all eating while coloring his most recent picture. Though every so often he would have to smack Blue away from his plate because the crazy light was trying to eat the fruit that it couldn't touch and kept going through the fruit and the table.

During naptime he slept under the 'art' table as not to be found by anyone who might want to hurt him and to not get stepped on. After curling to his side with Blue in his arms, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Dream**

 _He looks up to a looming mansion. The garden was overrun by weeds. The siding was falling off and the paint was so worn that he had no clue what its color originally was. All the windows were boarded up and the wood was rotten._

 _CREEEEEEEK_

 _The falling apart stairs protest as he walks up them and onto the rotten full front porch. The front entrance was boarded up as well and carefully walking up to it, he taps it lightly and it crashes to the floor scattering mice, rats, cockroaches, and other pests._

 _He walks through the foyer which is even more run down than the outside. The curtains were all rotten and half eaten. Droppings littered the floor and rust was the iron railings. Walking past the looming, rotten stair cases he wander carefully down a hallway. He comes to the end of the hallway and all. There. Was. Was._

 _A door._

* * *

 **Dream End**

Danny jerks awake, causing a pissed off Blue to grumble in colors.

"Sowary." He mumbles to Blue, low enough that no one passing above the table would hear.

He peaks his head out from under the table and notices the main lights still off indicating that it was still naptime. Spotting Cleaverwood talking with another male adult in hushed voices. Turning around to see if he can get more sleep, he hears the hushed voices, but can't make out what the adults are saying. Slightly surprised he ignores it and tries to go to sleep anyways.

After the lights turn on Danny comes out from under the table, only to find that the man is gone. He shakes it off and goes to draw some more.

"LUNCHTIME EVERYONE!"

Hearing that he looks up to find everyone gathered around the serving table for their lunch. Pouting a little, he gets up to go wait in line. After getting his lunch _(who wants me to ramble on about how long a line is?)_ , he heads back to his table only to be stopped by the biggest kid in class.

"Gimme you lunch!" The bulky, blonde haired bully said.

"Why?"

"Cause I bigger then you. You haveta listen me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine, cause I no idiot."

Danny hands off his lunch to Dash, hoping that his parents won't bring the food to life tonight. He then completely ignores the stupefied Dash and walks right back to his table.

Just before lunch ends a shadow looms above Danny, blocking out his light.

"Need something?"

"Wha happen to you friend, Fentan?" The bully sneers.

"You. Wha friend?"

"Beret-boy, tha friend."

Danny thinks for a moment, then deciding to protect Tucker looks up to where he knows Tucker is, makes eye contact with him, and says "We weren't friends."

Tucker's eyes widden as he realizes that Danny just lied to protect him.

"You all buddy-buddy yayday?" Responds a confused Dash.

Danny just looks down and starts to draw again and Dash grasping the fact that this kid won't listen, walks away.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

"Danny? Why are you drawing all alone over here and not playing with the others?" Cleaverwood asks standing over Danny, confused that he had so much fun yesterday and is now sitting alone.

"Nothin."

"What about Tucker, I'm sure he would like someone to play with?"

At that statement, he looks up and makes eye contact with her. He blinks a couple of times than said "He won't want to."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Why? Do I need to talk to him?"

"No, just watch."

"What do you mean, Danny?"

"He threatened, don't know who."

"He was threatened if he was to stay your friend?"

He nods slightly.

"Kids these days are so mean… Well, do you want to learn something new?"

He blinks and cocks his head a little to the side, then he nods slightly. Cleaverwood jumps up like a kid waking up on Christmas morning and she bounds across the room to the filing cabinet on the other side of the room. Bouncing back over to Danny she hands him a little spiral bound lined notebook and 26 sheets of paper with big lines on them.

"Here these will help you learn how to write."

Setting the items on the table she starts with the top page pointing to the top of the page with her finger.

"This is A. You trace the letter, then you write the letters a few spaces over. Below you trace the word then write the word a little ways over. The order of the letters are A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z.

"You can do them as fast or slow as you would like, and this is a regular collage lined spiral notebook upon which you can have more practice writing if you would like." Her excitement bled in to her speech so badly that she said that all in one breath, so here she takes a breath.

Continuing on with her accidental lesson, "When you are done with the work sheets, give them to me so I can check them over then I can give you some books to try and read. Okay?"

Danny, overloaded with information, nods and repeats the same excate things she said to him in his head over and over again.

"Oh, and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask." With that she takes off, probably to watch some of the trouble makers.

Blue who was hiding under the table doing who knows what, peaks over the table top and finds its view obstructed by the pile of papers. Blue, being Blue, grumbles and lands on the papers causing the befuddled Danny to snap back to attention.

* * *

 **Later**

"Time to go outside!"

Danny who had been so focused on the worksheets, is snapped back to reality by the shouting. Looking around, he notices Cleaverwood looking at him.

"Danny, that means you too."

That's when he noticed that he was the only one left in the classroom and he reluctantly gets up to leave. Playing with Blue outside and doing his worksheets inside he passes by the rest of the day efficiently.

* * *

 **Later Long After Preschool**

Danny was wandering through the woods following Blue. Blue who is currently filtering through trees and speeding towards something.

* * *

 **Earlier**

 _Danny was lounging in his bed doing the worksheets, when Blue came rushing in through the window and flashing a bunch of different colors that have no name._

 _"Blue! Slow down!"_

 _Blue slows his color flashing down so that it was just slow enough that Danny could understand._

 _"So, a something is hurt in the woods?"_

 _Blue bounces rapidly, then darts out the window and Danny not wanting to lose the little wisp changes forms in a flash of light and follows._

* * *

 **End**

That was a couple minutes ago and now Danny is trying his hardest to keep up with the little wisp. They enter a different clearing and Danny sees a something.

Lying on the ground of the clearing was another kid about Danny's age. The kid was curled into a tight ball with a brown fluffy spotted black tail draped over their side. Glancing to the other's head he sees some fluffy ears that blend in well with the child's hair.

Blue flashes different shades of gray, black being the most prominent.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

He wipes around and finds a woman standing behind him.

"I asked what is GOING ON!"

Blinking a couple of times he responds, "I no know." Here he shrugs, "Blue say he hurt on death bed. We just go here."

"You are really hard to understand chi – wait IT'S HURT!"

The woman rushes over to the child's side bringing up the tail, only to have the kid whimper.

"YOU, CHILD! GO GET THE HEALER!"

"Who that?" He asks confusedly, only to have Blue flashing that it knows the way. "Lead on, Blue."

"What?" The woman turns around only to find the other kid gone.

They rapidly move through the trees like something is chasing them to the end of the world. Danny who had no idea what is happening, can feel his heart racing in response to the fear both the woman and Blue have.

After racing through the woods (the trees really), they abruptly stop in another clearing. Within the clearing lies a small hut, surrounded by a tidily untidy garden.

"Why, hello there." An elderly lady says after opening the door slightly.

"Blue say one hurt, mam say get heilar."

"Well, I don't know a Blue, but I think I may be the Healer that you're looking for."

"Follow." He responds as demandingly as a child can get.

The three race through the woods, Danny following Blue who is going as fast as he can while not losing the Healer and the Healer following Danny. By the time they return to the clearing with the hurt kid there were other people there.

Women like the first one, unnaturally beautiful with pale skin that likely never sees the sun and men much like them. There were also some men and women that seemed more animal like, some have the ears and tails as well. As soon as Danny and the Healer enter the clearing the Healer sits next to the child and starts talking to the first woman in hushed tones.

One of the other children come over to Danny, he was a young wolf like boy he was one of the few that had no ears or a tail.

"Wha are you?"

One of the women snap in their direction, "Michael that is the rudest question you can ask anyone. Apologize, now!"

"Sorry." The other boy ashamedly says.

Danny just shrugs and replies, "I no know."

"How you not." Michael asks.

Once again Danny just shrugs. The Healer walks over to them then.

"Thank you if it hadn't been for you I would not of gotten here in time."

"Not me."

The others burst out in whispers and the first woman asks, "If it wasn't you who got the Healer then who was it?"

Danny points to his left shoulder where Blue is lounging and says "Blue."

"There's nothing there child." A man replies, irritated.

"That is where you're wrong Jacob. This little one is a phantom, so Blue is likely a sprit or sprite or wisp that the rest of us can't see." The Healer says calmly.

"Wisp, Will 'o Wisp Blue is."

Blue at that point decided that Danny should be getting home and smashes into the man's face, causing Danny to burst out laughing. Then Blue takes off in the direction of FentonWorks and Danny follows quickly after.

"Okay. That was interesting."

"Yes, Sharon it was. The little phantom will be back. I feel he will be important later on…"

* * *

 **Places**

The figure is joined by another.

"So, this young … child is the prophecy's child?"

"Yes, the phantom will be the one to unite it."

"He's nothing but a brat."

"For now, maybe."

The second figure turns to the first, revealing a mass of endless darkness spotted with freckles of stars.

"How is this … phantom? You say, going to end up. I hope not like the rest of them."

"You will see when the time comes. Now leave."

The second figure starts to say something, but then decides better of it and turns to go.

"Eternal luck, Daniel. You will be tested at every turn until the crown is yours.

* * *

 ** _OHHHHHHHHHH! I have no clue where I am going with this! I have a plan up until January and ideas for the show timeline which will still happen when Danny is 14._**

 ** _Ummmmmm… Vote? So I had realized that the options were slightly confusing so now if you go back and read them they will likely make more sense. I did still keep the numbers for my reference, sooooooo yeah. So far only two people have voted at 4 and 7 and I would like to thank them._**

 ** _Thank you to those who have reviewed followed and/or favorited._**

 ** _Yeah… I actually have a story behind my exiting phrase and if you would like to hear it, well just say so! There is also a reason behind my name… Oh, well._**

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	8. A First

**_Hi Peoples!_**

 ** _How many of you would like to have a previously piece of the last chapter?_**

 **"I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion." Alexander the Great**

 ** _Absolutely unrelated at all…_**

 ** _Now…_**

 ** _I own nothing you may recognize._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A First**

 **Tuesday**

Opening one eye, Danny finds a blue ball of light smacking into his nose. Well, not really smacking more like going through his nose coming out the back side of his head, heading back through his head and then rinse and repeat.

"I up Blue." He complains, with a whiney voice.

Blue who had been in his head at that point, zips back out backwards flashing multiple colors.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy a you wakey, wakey me?"

Blue just continues to flash the most random colors now while dancing around the room. Danny just shakes his head at the little wisp and goes to get ready for the day.

After getting his breakfast out **_(I don't have to go through this again right?)_** , he takes one look at the milk covered cereal and feels a little sick, but eats it anyways. Not feeling anything wrong he goes to play with Blue in his room.

* * *

 **Later That Morning**

"Danny? What are you doing up? It may be a Monday, but it's Labor day there's no school of any kind."

Danny looks up at his tired mother.

"I don no."

"You are starting to become quite the early bird." She states, then leaves the room to go back to bed.

Danny looks at Blue and Blue looks at Danny. Danny shrugs and Blue spins in place (for once). Then Blue, having wanting to take Danny to the forest for a day anyways, takes off out the window. Confused by the little wisp, summons forth the rings of light and switches forms. Then he as well goes out the window that isn't opened and follows Blue far more cautiously then Blue even thinks about moving.

Eventually, Danny has followed Blue to be hovering their clearing and still following Blue they drop. Danny unlike Blue lands on the ground and watches as Blue dances around the clearing.

Danny while entertained, just rolls his eyes and focuses on directing his power to his left hand. A jade green glow surrounds his hands, then he tries to aim at a tree and misses it by a foot. His other hand shoots at the ground right next to his foot. He jumps away and ends up shooting a tree on the opposite side of the clearing with his other hand and he wipes around accidently shooting at a rock halfway between the two shot trees.

Giving up on trying to control that power, he throws his hands up in the air and shoots off a jade green blast into the air. He huffs, then takes off running and jumps into the pool. The change painless for he swims almost every day, a few days here and there he doesn't have the time to swim though.

As his tail pushes him forward with too much effort, he goes deeper into the pool and enters the small tunnel the current in the tunnel pushing him even faster forward. He comes to the cavern the swirling endless portal giving off an eerie soft green light that fills the cavern. Not even stopping, he swims right into the portal.

On the other side of the portal, he comes to an almost identical cavern. He swims right on through the cavern and right on out to a small lake. The lake water has a greenish tint to it. He swims to the side. He pulls himself out with his arms and changes to his human like form.

Bouncing in place a little bit causing his white hair to bounce in and out of his vision, he looks around the darkish forest. The light that flitters through the trees have no origins and the air is thick but thin and the temperature seems to be both hot and cold. Looking through the air is like looking through a green tinted fog and the trees disappear in and out of the fog.

"Hi, Finity!'

 _'Hello little one, I sense that you have come back.'_

"YEP!"

Not waiting for this Finity to respond, he takes off ino the fog running. Masterfuly avoiding the trees and tree roots that appear in his path, he makes it to a large oak on the top of a clif that over hangs the lake that he came out of.

He floats a ways up into the large brances of the oak and sits down on one of the higher and thiner ones. He looks out across the huge expanse of ligh and dark greens and in to the endless green oblivion beyound.

 _'Welcome home little one.'_

"Is it?"

 _'What do you mean? You belong here as much as my other children.'_

He hums in resopnse than takes off into the depths of the trees. The brown and greens flashing by in a whirlwind as he runs.

He runs and he runs, till he ends up coming to a stop, panting for oxygen. He ran a good ways away from the great oak coming to rest in a clearing. He plops down on the ground exhausted from the run.

Glancing up after a while of having his head nestled in his legs, he sees two things one pure white and the other darker than night. He blinks his emerald green eyes. The two don't disappear. So, letting curiosity take over he carefully stands as to not frighten anything.

Slowly he walks across the clearing and finds the pure white creature has a singular swirled horn that seems to give off a glow even in this vast green expanse of a world. The other creature was really a deep dark purple that more rejected light than anything else, this one had wings on the side of its flank.

The creatures look up at the slowly approaching child, than the dark horse like creature slowly trotted over to him keeping its head held high. The other one closely followed, its white mane swaying in a gentle non-existent wind.

Danny, not having expecting them to come to him, lifts his right hand. The white horse trots around him, seemingly checking for a threat and the dark one flips its mane and ears then lays its forehead _(I don't think that's right for a horse, but whatever)_ on his hand. Danny slowly pets the horse on a white spot he hadn't noticed before.

"Hi." He states softly, "You look like something out of a story."

 _'Of course child, the one you're petting right now is a Pegasus the other one is a unicorn. They can only be found here in the forgotten forest anymore.'_

"Why?"

 _'Because their home world was destroyed and any other world inhabitants will hunt them.'_

"Oh." What was a happy face fell at that information.

Taking a shuttering breath, Danny continues to pet the now identified Pegasus. A while later we come back to find him wide eyed on the back of said Pegasus, who is trotting around the clearing looking as carefree as could be.

Having been completely comfortable on the ground for a while, the dark horse had head butted him on to its back and started to trot around the clearing, not caring at all that the small child was gripping its mane with white knuckles and Danny just had to be taken along for the ride, whether he wanted to or not. The unicorn, who had been far more cautious about the new comer, just looked at its counterpart and the wide eyed child with a humorous snort.

 _'Little one, as happy as Shadow and I are having you here, it's time to head home or your parents will miss you.'_

"Oh! I forget them."

His eyes wide he momentarily lets go of the dark violet mane and falls off, landing on his right arm. Tears well up in his eyes and both horse like creatures look at him. He shakes his head and then uses his left arm to help him get up.

He ambles his way over to the pool carefully getting in as to not hurt his arm. When he changes into the merchild, the fin on his right arm looked almost bent in the middle. He ignores it as he tries to make his way over to the portal, finding much harder to swim with only one arm.

He does eventually make it through the portal, swimming a little lopsided through the portal. Getting to the shore, he finds it much harder to pull himself out with one arm, but manages anyhow.

* * *

 **However Long it Takes to Get FentonWorks**

As soon as Danny enters the backyard, Maddie storms out of the house red in her anger.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE YOUNG MAN!

"I HAD EXPECTED TO FIND YOU IN YOUR ROOM OR SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE HOUSE AND I DON'T FIND YOU UNTIL LATE IN THE DAY!

"IT'S ALMOST DINNERTIME AND BECAUSE OF THIS YOU WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL DINNERTIME." She shouts pointing her finger into the house.

Danny with his head hung walks into the house, still holding his arm as he has been the entire walk home. He walks the entire way up the stairs in the same position as well.

* * *

 **After an Attack Dinner**

"Danny, anytime you go outside of the house let either your mother or I know and you are not to leave the yard. Your mother and I thought you knew this."

"Yes." He replies hanging his head.

"You're grounded. You will not be allowed outside after you come home. Now go to your room and think over why this rule is in place."

* * *

 ** _Alright let's keep this short:_**

 ** _One, vote on how Jazz finds out, please._**

 ** _Two, Review:_**

* * *

 **briskpillow642**

 **Liking the story so far but will there be a time skip soon to modern day?**

 ** _I know I have already answered this, but what I meant by time skips is that this will be more along the lines of younger years and have few elements of Cannon. This is both setting up the world Danny lives in and Danny himself. So no there likely will not be a modern day time skip very soon._**

 ** _I am hoping that the next few year for Danny I can speed up though allow for modern day to come sooner._**

* * *

 ** _Three, I am going to try to keep these shorter._**

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	9. What?

**_Hi Peoples!_**

 **"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light." Plato**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: What?**

* * *

 **Thursday, One Week Later**

School has been a long, but simple rotation of: greeting Cleaverwood, draw, snack, draw, lunch, nap, letter practice, outside playing with Blue and a ball, letter practice, and finally being picked up by Jazz to be taken home.

The week long grounding had lasted until Monday night and he was not allowed outside during it, but as soon as he would get home he would just head to his room and wait an hour until his parents and Jazz went to do random crap, likely read some books. Then, he would transform and head out the window to explore the town and forest as well as swim in both the pool and ocean. He made sure to be back an hour before dinner time.

The weekend was a few hours of wander outside until the hour that Maddie wakes up around. Then, he practiced his letters until breakfast, eating breakfast with his family. After that an hour of drawing until he knew that his family wasn't paying attention, then he heading back outside where on Saturday he played in the park all by his lonesome, and on Sunday he went swimming in the ocean.

He did sections of hour long activities both inside and outside until lunch. Then two hours until lunch he did some more drawing. Lunch was sandwiches with Jazz in the living room watching mind numbing TV. After lunch and the show(s) Jazz would tell him some mythological creatures and heroes. Then he would go back to his room and finish his drawing. After that he would go back out. Rinse and repeat for dinner.

Monday had been the same as the previous week, but after dinner, instead of drawing or practicing letters, he was allowed outside letting him know that his grounding was lifted. Today at school was much the same as the previous day, just different drawings and letters.

On the walk home, Blue takes off and Danny watched it fly through people's heads wide eyed and surprised. Not have realized that he had stopped, he looks back at Jazz and finds her quite a ways away from where he thought that she should be. She didn't notice him stop. Smiling slightly, he takes off into the crowd following after Blue.

He weaves in and out of the mass, constantly looking around for the little light that only he can see. After almost getting trampled a few times he manages to find said blue light flittering in and out of a tree planted in that side walk square just ahead of him. His smile grows a little wider, and more lopsided, as he walks right past said tree making Blue, who just spotted him, have to try and catch up and when it does it's flashing angrily.

He just giggles and people look at the giggling child a little weirdly, but just roll their eyes and continue on to their destination. That just makes him giggle even harder.

Said giggling child, sudenly ends up flat on the ground.

Looking up, he sees a female that is older than him, but not as old as say his teacher or parents.

"Hi kiddo! Whatca doing? Where are your parents? And what's so funny?" She asks rapidly, her black, somewhat curled hair bouncing slightly while being blown all over the place by the wind.

"Wha?" He tilts his head to the side completely and utterly confused.

"First, what was so funny?" She asks a little slower, not much though.

"Angry Blue." His eyes narrow in confusion, his head still tilted.

"Don't really know what blue might be besides a color, but angry people are fun! Unless they have a weapon, then not so much." She replies thoughtfully with her left pointer finger resting on her chin, "Second, whatca doing?" She drops her finger.

He shrugs his small shoulders.

"Okaaaay." She draws out in confusion, "Where are your parents?"

"Home."

"And home iiiissss?"

"Home."

"Kiddo you aren't helping me one bit here. Well, what's your name then?"

"Danny."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay, Danny. I have to head to the shop. Hope to see you around." She takes off with a wave.

"Shwap?" He asks look at Blue.

Blue not knowing what the crazy lady meant either, gives a shrug.

"Okay."

With that they head off to FentonWorks, where Danny knows he will get another lecture about some etiquette or other.

And Danny was right, as soon as he entered the door his parents took off on a rant about not ditching his sister and that he had them all worried. Oh, and he's grounded again until next week, so no outside time, again.

* * *

 **Friday**

School today was just like yesterday except everyone seemed really happy that it's Friday for some reason. Which meant Dash didn't bother Danny one bit. Jazz picked Danny up again. After they got out of the building every five minutes Jazz would look back and check to make sure that Danny was following her. If he hadn't known that she was still a little pissed from yesterday about him ditching her he would've thought that she was looking back to check on him.

After checking on him for the sixth time, she stopped looking back. He just shakes his head and after the next crosswalk, crosses the street next to him while Jazz goes straight. The next time she looked back, he was long gone.

He wanders around town for a bit, glancing back every so often. The next time he glances back he runs into someone falling back and landing on his butt. He looks up to see the same girl as yesterday.

She holds out her right hand down to him, "We really have to stop meeting like this. So crazy, one blue with you today and your parents this time?"

"Blue, yes. Mom, Dad, no." He looks towards his shoulder.

"Weeeelllllllllllllllll, maybe you should get back to said parents. Unless you don't have any…"

He snaps his head back to her giving her a confused look.

"You know, an – never mind you don't know."

He tilts said head sideways in confusion.

"Weeeellllllllllll then. OH YEAH! I'm Emily. And your name again?"

"Danny. Wha a shwap?"

"I don't know what a shwap is, but a shop is some place you go to buy something or get something fixed. I work at Julia's Autobody down the street here."

"Jwuly."

"You're adorable. She's my best friend and we go to collage togather in many of the same mechanic classes."

Danny just looks at her blinking.

She gives a small laugh, "Yeah, we have school togather and we were very surprised to say the least. Our last year of high school Juila said she was going to try to make an auto body shop.

"She started over winterbreak our freshman year of collage and I had helped her. Now she's working on a buiness degree and a mechanial engineering degree, I'll just stick to mechanial engineering because I don't want that amount of work.

"Bet I'll see you here tommorow too, bye Danny." She says as she takes off again.

He rasies his hand to her and heads off home, knowing that he just lost more outside time.

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

Was the first thing said to him as soon as he opened the door.

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU. You ditched your sister, making her worried too. You can't just take off on your own like that, Daniel." His mom was scolding.

His dad butts in, "Your responsible sister has a lot on her plate and with taking off like that puts stress on her. You should have come straight home and not have ditched your sister.

"You're grounded young man. Go to your room and no dinner."

Danny sighs heavily and walks up to his room where he gently closes the door and spreads across the bed. A few hours later he takes off out in to the forest and spends much time there swimming and flying around free from the yelling parents and controlling sister.

* * *

 **Saturday, One Week Later**

Danny is sitting up on his bed. It's night or early morning, the wee hours of the morning that no one like to be up at and he had jerked awake because of a nightmare, throwing Blue, who had been on his arm, across the room.

"Swary, Blue."

Blue comes out of a pile of clothing flashing angrily at him. Between the amount of blues and reds Blue looks like an angry purple light dancing about the laundry and it brings a giggle out of him, causing Blue to get even darker purple.

"Let's go!" The giggling child manages to say between said giggles.

Blue goes from angry dark purple to a confused blue in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go to th forest!"

Blue tells some kind of story about how a small child went to the forest causing their parents to look for them. When said child got home they were trapped in the house for the rest of their life.

"Okaaaay? Mommy and Daddy won't do or they not mommy and daddy!" He proclaims with a sudden (not so sudden) feeling of neglect. "Anyhow, GO!"

He takes off out the window and Blue not wanting to be left behind flashes him something about how his parents won't like this. Danny just ignores it.

* * *

 **Later That Afternoon, In the Park**

"Hey Kiddo! Didn't expect to see you here. Shouldn't you be at home or wherever you usually are now?"

"Emwy!" Danny whipped around to face his friend.

"You know Kiddo it's Emily, but I don't think you can say that or something along those lines so just call me Em."

"Emmu – EM!" He tries out.

"Yeah…" She says trailing off.

"OH! I just remembered I have to go off to the shop, I promised Julia that I would work today. So I'll see you around." She says wide eyed and takes off the other direction waving.

"Okaaay?" He asks looking at Blue, who just shrugs.

Not having anything else to do and not wanting to go home to be chewed out, Danny and Blue head off into the woods at a quick pace. As they wandered the woods, Danny chatted non-stop about anything and everything with horrible grammar.

Without either realizing it Blue had led him to the Healer's clearing. They stop just inside said clearing and Danny continues to talk Blue's ears off.

"Hello little phantom and friend." A voice calls from the doorway of the hut.

Danny and Blue spin around, Danny falling on his ass looking at her and Blue landing face first into Danny's stomach.

"I apologize for startling you, but I thought that you would have seen me as soon as you entered the clearing or your friend would've told you."

Danny looks down at the distorted Blue, then shakes his head.

"I shouldn't of assumed anything, after all I've haven't had a spirit as a friend before."

"Spirit?" Danny asks with huge puppyish emerald green eyes and a tilted head.

"Spirits are creatures that live on the mirror plane. It's a plane of existence that is like a fog over our own, well my own."

"Wha?"

"… Some can interact with the other planes of existence they have something called the sigh - never mind you'll understand when you're older."

* * *

 **That Night, Dream**

 _He was walking through the heavily fogged forest, jumping at every sound, his usually slow heart rate beating hard and fast._

 _A young girl came out of the fog and his heart stopped for a second._

 _"Don't scare me like that!" He says, then he sees her._

 _First her grin, a dark bloody grin that spoke of untold evils. Then the rest of her face, an open wound ran down it spilling blood onto her once white stained nightgown and her gaping eyeless sockets. There are stitches on her neck like they're holding it on a little crooked._

 _Her grin grows even bigger._

 _"Everything you know you will watch die. Doomed to an eternity of wandering looking for nothing and everything." The voice, that voice is dripping with promises of pain and torture in an innocence child's voice._

 _His heart stops._

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Over the past few days, Danny and Em just sat and talked for a few hours. Danny also started to wander around town when he should have been at preschool, all of the time out he was in what he dubbed his 'ghost form'. Few times he was stopped here and there, but he always made it back home, after a while.

At home he continued to work diligently on his writing and drew the most random scenes he saw throughout the day. Some of them were emerald forests, others towering buildings with little ants coming in and out. All of said drawings were childish, but getting better as a whole.

Today he had gone to school and finished the letter worksheets ignoring the need to swim. When he handed them to Cleaverwood and she checked them over, smiling and nodding. Then she said something along the lines of "Good job." and handed him a small book with pictures over the words telling him to try and read it. That took up the rest of the day and by the end of it he could, so Cleaverwood gave him some other books to try to read, varying reading levels.

When Jazz picks him up, to say she was surprised he was there would be an understatement. He ignores her rant about how he should always be where they can find him. After a while he just falls behind her and disappears into the big town bordering small city, just wanting to swim.

He enters the park after a while of walking and sees Em leaning against a tree.

"'Bout time you got here squirt. I've been waiting for way too long."

"Preschool."

"Oh! You are actually enrolled in to preschool?"

He nods knowing that she hadn't realized it because he has skipped it for meeting with her.

"Weeellll, I kinda have to go to work soon. Sorry, Danny."

She walks up to him and gives him a hug then walks 'out' of the park, really just behind a tree, but Danny had already been looking into the forest and not paying attention.

Then he glances around and not seeing anyone walks into the forest, Em follows him wondering what he was up to and without knowing leads her to his pool. He jumps right into the pool and Em freaking out rushes out into the clearing. She sees him right as the change takes over.

"Danny?"

He jerks out of the water, coming so high that he ends up stranded on the grass.

"I'm so sorry that I startled you!" She says with huge eyes.

"Why?" He asks with a bubbly voice, startling both of them.

She shakes her head, "I was curious where you went and I have the day off so I decide to follow you to meet, or at least see your parents. I did not expect this." She geusters to all of him.

As she explained his head fins folded smaller dropping down, making them look kinda like dangling earrings. He also propped himself up on his arms, keeping his arm fins clear of the ground.

"Fenton." He states as he switches forms, prepared for the worst.

"WAIT! You're Daniel Fenton, as in the paranormal scientists son! And what was that light show?"

"Danny. I a ghost."

"No, you are not a ghost because I'm pretty sure you're not dead."

"I am, this pool did it."

"… No, but maybe you're half ghost."

"How one be hawaf ghost?"

"I don't know, but you are not a regular ghost unless you are just playing with me and can take on someone's appearance. But then who are you and what did you do with the real Danny!?"

Danny just looks at her really confused, then glances at Blue, who had decided to sleep in a beehive nearby. Blue just looks sleepy, not understanding at all what's happening.

"Wow! You look like one of the creatures from sailor legends like a mermaid or a siren. One of the creatures that lure sailors to their doom by either enchanting voices or unnatural looks, leading sailors to wreak their ships."

He just blinks at her not understanding one bit of that.

"You know what, unless you need help getting back into the water, I'll leave you to your swimming. Do you need help?"

He looks back at the pool below then at her and nods. She gives him a small smile and goes over to help him, getting her blue long sleeves damp. She pushes him into the pool where he lands with a splash.

When he gets home, later that evening, his parents give him a very disappointed looks.

"Where were you?" Maddie asks.

He doesn't answer.

Jack diceds now would be the time to say what has been on his mind for a while, "If you are doing anything more you shouldn't now would be the time young man. We have had it up to here with you and guess what the school has called more than once on an unexcused absence. So now you will tell us why you have had this sudden need to rebel!

"We are not horrible parents. We will listen to you and your problems. We had sent you to preschool so that you can socialize with your peers not to be taught that you can skip or not listen to us. Now, GO TO YOUR ROOM! You have no reason to be such a bad kid."

He had said that last part when Danny was part way up the stairs in a low tone, thinking that Danny wouldn't be able to hear it. He did and once he gets into his room he closes his door.

He turns to Blue, "They not my parents. Infinity is!"

Blue just looks utterly confused.

* * *

 **Later that Evening**

We find Danny swimming in the ocean under the light of the full moon in his 'ghost' form. His normally green eyes a silver, a direct match to the moon.

Blue is flying above the water following the dark mass that was Danny, looking very worried.

* * *

 ** _Okay if you found the little hints I have left throughout this story on what will happen later good for you!_**

 ** _One, Vote for how and when Jazz finds out!_**

 ** _Two, How am I doing and did this chapter creep you out?_**

 ** _Three, Do you want a reminder of what happened last chapter?_**

 ** _Four, No New Reviews_**

 ** _Five, Thanks for all those who have followed and favorited!_**

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	10. Friday Wishes

**_Hi Peoples!_**

 **"No one's death comes to pass without making some impression, and those close to the deceased inherit part of the liberated soul and become richer in their humanness." Hermann Broch**

 ** _I clam to own nothing that you recognize and somethings you won't._**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Friday Wishes**

* * *

 **Friday October**

For the past few days Danny has been kinda depressed. Emily had ran out on him after she found out and he thought that she wouldn't come back and be his friend again. In his 'depression' he's been more quite than usual, working restlessly on his reading. At night he would go out swimming and flying with blue. Today, instead of going to preschool he skipped out and went to the park and swam.

"I was wondering when I would find you here."

Startled he jerks his head out of the water, and with wide eyes he spots Em leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing. He backs away slightly.

"Oh! I ran off on you the other day and now you think that I dislike –" Here Danny tilts his head "- hate you. I don't. I actually had to go to work the other day. I just had wondered where you had gone whenever I had to run off. Maybe I should take you to work with me one of these days…"

She looks thoughtful at that and Danny, whose head fins had been dropped down, perks them up looking much more lively.

"I couldn't meet you the past few days because we had an important customer and last week, I had set up an appointment to get my hair died."

Now that she pointed that out he saw that the tips of her hair now look like fire. Danny smiles at her, showing off slightly pointed canines.

"That is… actually adorable." She says confused on how they could be cute.

He looks at her confused again.

"You have sharper canines than a human does, at least like this you do."

He grins at her and dives into the water, somehow getting Em wet.

"HEY!" She shouts laughing.

Doing something that only the craziest people do, she jumps into the pool fully clothed.

* * *

 **Later After the Fun Afternoon**

Not even going to give his care takers the satisfaction of seeing him sneak in, he pushes the door open and strides in like no he didn't skip and yes he was where he was totally where he was supposed to be.

"Where were you young man?"

Danny stands tall and looks her directly in her eye, not saying a word.

"If you keep this up…" She threatens.

He walks away.

"Don't yo- … Never mind." She says as she realized that he won't listen. "Jack, what are we to do with him. *Sigh* He doesn't listen to me anymore. He's skipping school and he isn't even really in school. Where did we go wrong?"

Danny sits at the top of the stairs to listen to them talk.

"I don't know Maddie. Something has changed in him and I don't know what. Maybe it's just a phase he's going though."

"Somehow I don't think so."

"Well let's hope for the best."

* * *

 ** _Done…_**

 ** _One, Yes this is a short chapter. All I will say is that I was watching too much TV._**

 ** _Two, Vote about Jazz please. Thanks to those two of you who have voted._**

 ** _Three, Review:_**

* * *

 **briskpillow642 chapter 9 . Oct 26**

 **Thank you for the small time skips, it really feels like the story goes a little faster. Also this chapter didn't really have a creep factor to me but you are doing awesome with the story. Plus you finally introduced the mechanic and I think she's cool but it feels like she is now wary of Danny (i thought she was going to be more supportive when she found out). Also Danny disowning his parents (what can I say they deserved it) was spot on.**

 ** _Thanks for telling me all of the above! I did not intend for her to seem that way, so I did try to amend it this time around. Then again if you had met someone not even a month ago wouldn't you be a little wary of them if you found out they were not all that they seem. I am trying to get this story going faster and oh well about the creep factor._**

* * *

 ** _Peace and Pieces!_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	11. Julia and the Engine

**_Hi Peoples! We're now in the double digits of my first ever story… Wow I did not actually expect to keep up with it this long…_**

 **"I just want my audiences to be entertained and feel like they're part of the show. I want to show them a good time and create an experience they're going to enjoy." Lynda Carter**

 ** _I own nothing you recognize and somethings you won't._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Julia and the Engine**

 **Saturday**

In the early morning hours, Danny jolts awake, once again throwing Blue across the room, this time through the wall. Blue, who comes through the wall furiously flashing many colors, notices that said child was curled up against his headboard and looked to be crying or sobbing. Concerned it flashes asking what's wrong while going in and out of his legs to get his attention.

"Mommy and Daddy don't love me. T-t-t… they ask if I go through a p-p-phaza a-an o-o-o-only s-see m-me if I-I-I do b-b-bad-d. M-mo– no M-m-mad-d-ddie t-thinks I-I-I d-d-don't l-l-listen." He shutters, looking at Blue like a lost puppy with his raven hair covering one blood shot eye.

Realizing that his tears came from what happened yesterday, Blue snuggles into his neck trying the best it can for now to comfort the small child who lost his parents and for now it's enough to let him cry curled into a tight ball with the will 'o wisp tucked into his neck.

* * *

 **Later that Morning**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Danny jumps a small amount from the sound of the explosions shaking the house. He was reading a children's book out loud to Blue when said sound happened. Trying to roll his eyes, a habit he saw from his sister, he almost goes back to his picture book when he saw Blue not on his leg anymore.

Seeing a streak of blue out the corner of his eye, he turns his head towards his window where Blue was floating, wanting to go out. Giggling a little, he switches forms and flies out said window, Blue quickly following.

They streak above the emerald forest, laughing and dancing through the endless blue sky specked here and there with white spots. Soon though, Blue drops out of the sky and into the park below and not thinking anything of it, Danny follows.

He looks around for Blue as soon as he lands and sees said little manipulator hovering over Em's head looking as innocent as possible. His eyes widen.

"EM!"

She turns around sees him and says "Hey kiddo, was wondering when you were going to show up."

He blinks at her confused.

"Wha?"

"Right! You seem very attached to that pond and I figured that when you didn't have school and you weren't swimming then you likely would be playing here in the park so all I would have to do is wait around for you to show up."

He just blinks thrice at her.

"The first time I followed you was to that pool, the second time I found you at the pool. You won't keep going back to the pool unless there was a good reason or you had gotten attached to it.

"Never mind, I didn't actually expect you to be here at this time, but I had wanted to talk to you before I went to work and then I wandered around town not wanting to knock on your door and ended up here.

"I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yep." He states popping the p.

"Heh, unfortunately I have to go to work soon," she glances at her watch "LIKE NOW!"

She takes off running, into the forest. Curious, he follows her and after catching up to her he asks, "In town right?"

"Yes!"

"You head out."

"OOPS! Thanks Danny!"

She abruptly changes direction and this time heads into town. He watches her go then glances to his side at Blue, shrugs and walks off in a different direction intent on meeting her just outside the forest.

BONK!

He comes out of the forest just as Em runs into a light pole. She gets up and looks around seeing Danny giggling.

"You didn't see that, right?"

He just starts to laugh harder.

"Oh, you- How did you get here faster than me!"

"Short cut." He says through the laughter.

She just shakes her head and starts to limp off in the direction of her work.

"Why don't you come with me?"

He goes wide eyed and runs to catch up with the limping girl.

"You know I was thinking about the other day. I still think that you are only half ghost, but how many powers do you have?"

He shrugs, "Some, but I die too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Pain, drowning. Downing in pool when flashes hit it, everything go green and voice. I think Infinity wa there."

"Wait, you downed in that pool? A flash hit it and it goes green? What your vision or the pool? Voice and who's Infinity?"

"Yes. Yes. Both think. Infinity mommy of ghosts."

"Now you have just confused me even more, but whatever. Here we are! The Shop!" She explains with wide arms showing off a unimpressive brick wall with a door in it.

She walks up to the door and opens it.

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU EMILY!"

"Wooh, wooh little kiddos. Tone the language down."

"What?"

Em walks in with Danny towing in behind.

"Ms. Workaholic meet Little Bro, Little Bro meet Ms. Workaholic." And with that Em walks through a different door grabbing an apron along the way.

They watch as she closes the door behind her while tying the grease stained apron along the way.

"Well, that's just Em. Hi, I'm Julia and you might be?"

"Danny. Why she say liwl bro?"

"She has created her own family and when she is close enough to someone she tends to see them as family. Nice to meet you Danny, but what are you doing here?"

He looks at her and shrugs.

"I got some old things you can take apart if you want while you wait till Em's shift is done."

"Okay."

She leads him through the door and into some back room where she had some old parts, one of them an engine.

"You can take apart anything in this room just be careful, okay?"

"YAY!" He shouts as he takes off into the room.

She closes the door behind her, on Blue who got pissed about it, and says, "That probablyisn't the best idea, but whatever." She then takes off to deal with prissy costumers that think they know better than her employees.

* * *

 **Even Later**

Em walks into the room that Julia pointed at when Em asked where Danny was and sees the old engine completely taken apart and spread across the floor while he tries to explain to thin air how a certain part works, even though he doesn't know.

"Danny? Talking to the little light I can't see again?"

"EM!" He turns around dropping the part and smiling brightly at her.

"Well I'm off work now, but it's also pretty late you should probably go home. I can walk you there if you want?"

"No, I go home now." He says kinda depressed that he doesn't get to talk to her more than the walk here. "Comon Blue."

He transforms and flies out of the building, heading home and leaving Em there with her mouth catching flies.

"Hey, Em? Did Danny go home yet? I bet his parents are worried." Julia says as she walks into the room, "Em?"

Em snaps her attention to Julia "Wha?"

"Did Danny go home?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

 **Fenton Household**

"WHERE WERE YOU! YOU HAD BEEN HAVING FUN IN YOUR ROOM TIS MORNING AND NOT EVEN AN HOUR LATER YOU WERE GONE AND YOU JUST COME HOME NOW."

"I wa- "

"I DON'T CARE! YOU NEED TO TELL US WHERE YOU ARE GOING SO WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AT ALL TIMES. YOU ARE OUR CHILD, OUR RESPONISABLITY."

"Just –" He starts on saying where he had gone, but gives up and walks up the stairs, not giving a crap if the Fenton adults, not his parents, would've listened.

* * *

 ** _Harsh…_**

 ** _The presidential campaign has been happening don't know if anyone is actually watching it…_**

 ** _I'll find out in class soon anyways._**

 ** _One, vote on Jazz's revelation please._**

 ** _Two, I might start going every other week rather than every week because it's actually really hard to get these things done between school and homework that I don't do and reading._**

* * *

 ** _Three, Review:_**

 **briskpillow642**

 **No need to apologize for the short chapter, its still a chapter giving details and plot development. Awesome job developing Em as well and you are right she would be wary I know I would.**

 ** _Em is actually slightly biased off of me (my name is not Emily), specifically in personally. Therefore, I think about what I would like to do in that kind of situation and I also have time skips in some of the weirder places so the personality might be harder for you people to pinpoint. My friend has also told me that I have pretty good charater devolvement in Blue which is also an OC… I should add that._**

 ** _See I don't think about my details, so half the time I have no clue how you would take somethings then I would, but isn't that the best part about being half vague. 'Sides 490 words is a short chapter for me. Thanks for the comment about the character devolvement!_**

* * *

 ** _Four, I'm trying a different way of starting my writing of a chapter, so find something in this chapter you don't like please tell._**

 ** _Five, I am thinking of One shots that connect with this story, some may be biased off word of the days and others off random holidays, but the thing with them is I will need your opinion for them because if no one here is going to read them why should I write them? Oh and have ideas for them feel free to send them to me, please (if you want the one shots)._**

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	12. Exploding Flour and Halloween Shenanigan

**_Hi Peoples! Yeah I know I missed last week, but I didn't start when I needed to and ended up not writing at all :(_**

 **"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."**

 **Helen Keller**

 ** _Now.._**

 ** _I own nothing you recognize._**

* * *

 **Previously on: The Dark Phantom**

 _Em snaps her attention to Julia "Wha?"_

 _"Did Danny go home?"_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"WHERE WERE YOU! YOU HAD BEEN HAVING FUN IN YOUR ROOM TIS MORNING AND NOT EVEN AN HOUR LATER YOU WERE GONE AND YOU JUST COME HOME NOW."_

 _"I wa- "_

 _"I DON'T CARE! YOU NEED TO TELL US WHERE YOU ARE GOING SO WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AT ALL TIMES. YOU ARE OUR CHILD, OUR RESPONISABLITY."_

 _"Just –" He starts on saying where he had gone, but gives up and walks up the stairs, not giving a crap if the Fenton adults, not his parents, would've listened._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Exploding Flour and Halloween Shenanigans**

 **Thursday**

Day in and day out, Emily and Danny have met in the forested park. He skips preschool just talk with her in the mornings, his only friend. Usually, Em will have to run off to one of her morning classes.

After Em leaves, Danny, who doesn't want to go home to the Fenton adults yelling at him, spends the day in the park reading, both quietly and out loud to Blue. With the sunlight fluttering through the leafed canopy and sprawling across his lap, he reads.

Generally, as the morning draws to a close he goes swimming, getting more comfortable with his tail. When it hits noon, Em will come back with lunch. They talk, but Em can't stay long for she always has a class afterwards.

In the late afternoons, they will head to Em's work while chatting. At the shop, Julia will take a little time each day to teach Danny math ( ** _don't ask me why)_**. Then, he spends the rest of the afternoon taking apart anything Julia will let him, sometimes he will put them back together.

Today, Danny is skipping school for the fourth day in a row. The morning started out like any other morning; eat breakfast, run out of the house like the hounds of hell are on your heels while simultaneously making sure that Jack, Maddie, and his sister don't see him, meet with Em for a morning of talking, swim, and read.

They are walking to the shop and Em is talking with her hands gesturing wildly.

"There was this person the other evening who was –"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her head whipped around, looking for the source of the scream. Narrowing in on an ally just ahead of them, she briskly walks forward snapping her mouth shut. Danny, not having a clue upon what's happening, follows her like a lost puppy.

When she reaches the edge of the alleyway, she peaks in making sure not to be seen. There's a group of people crowding two smaller bodies. The distance she was at she couldn't see any of their features, but looking, only for a second, she could quickly guess at what is happening. She took out her phone and dialed 911.

"He-"

"There is something happening on 132nd street, the ally between Old Tom's Place and the little apartment building that is the Teriyaki Place."

She then hangs up, not letting the operator say a single word.

"Danny. Stay. Here." She says, as she walks into the alleyway, her head held high.

"Hello, anyone want to explain what's happening?"

Voice One: "Get lost girly!"

Voice Two: "Yeah! This is none of your business!"

Emily: "Oh really, you just assumed my gender like that! For all you know I could be a guy."

Not a word was passed between the three, but then a third voice spoke up.

Voice Three: "Y-y-y-you s-s-shouldn't b-be h-here."

Emily: "Nah. I heard something that I don't like, so now I'll ask again. What. Is. Happening."

"We were going to take a little fee from these young ladies, who were passing through our territory."

Emily: "You what now?"

"Do I have to put this bluntly?" The forth voice replies irritated.

The sounds of sirens filled the air.

"Oh no! The Cops! Boss what do we do now!" The first voice asks, fear evident.

Emily: "Nothing, they're going to surround the ally."

Voice Four: "YOU!"

Emily: "Me."

Danny watched as the police come out of the car and like Em said, he could hear another car door close on the other side of the ally.

Voices One and Two: "BOSS!"

The cops run into the ally with their guns raised, "Hands in the air."

Voice Four: "Screw you, girl."

Three bulky guys were dragged out of the ally, on the other side of the ally where Danny was. Em and two girls were escorted out of the ally to Danny's side.

"Em…"

"Go home kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow."

He blinks, turns on his heels and walks away not having a clue about what just happened.

* * *

 **Saturday**

The blue skies spread across over the endless expanse of emerald forest. Emily leans against a tree, watching as the few puffy clouds float cheerfully by.

Crunch, Crash, Fwap

Danny lands at her feet.

"Bout time you got here kiddo. I brought lunch, but you don't have to kiss my feet for it."

"…"

"Never mind, just don't bow to anyone who doesn't deserve it."

She holds out her hand, and he reaches up grabbing it letting her pull him up.

"You want to sit here and eat, or you want to find somewhere less crowed?" She asks as she looks at the many families who are eating, laughing, and just generally enjoying each other's company on this sunny fall Saturday.

"Less crow-eded."

"Okay, lead the way then."

He leads them even deeper into the park's forest and out into the forest that surrounds Amity. Eventually, they come to a clearing that has a small sandy slope that leads into a shallow pool.

Em lays out a blanket and places the picnic basket down in the center of it. Then, she plops down and starts taking food out of it. She then, places a sandwich in front of him and starts to dig in to one of her own.

After they finish their sandwiches he asks, "Wha wan talk bout?"

"Ah, yeah it's about yesterday and what you saw or didn't see."

"Wha the fighting thingy?"

"Fighting thingy? Nooooooo. You see, yesterday I had called the police and then went in to that ally while that crime was in progress. I had endangered myself."

"Yeah fighting thingy."

"Okay, the fighting thingy?"

"Why?"

"Why, did I do it?"

She is so very confused right about now. He had saw her endanger herself and calls it "the fighting thingy." He just nods in response to her question.

"Okay, so I've always been told to help everyone that I can, sometimes I've been told that I ignore my own safety for others, and it has always irritated Julia and Dad.

"I guess it started when Mom died. I was depressed, but not and I was walking home one night, long after school had gotten out and I should have been home. So, I took a short cut I knew about through an alleyway, I didn't know until it was too late that the ally was a place that robbers often take refuge in and even if I did, I likely wouldn't of cared at the time.

"It was the most random stranger that saved me that night. He, at least I think it was a man, wore a hooded cloak and had many watches, that I don't think anyone needs. He said that I would know why he saved me when the time was right, but because of that I try as hard as I can to help all people in need, even if I don't know why he saved me."

Tears were dropping down her face, and Danny, not knowing what else to do, sat in her lap and hugged her, they stayed like that for a good long while.

"I'm good Danny, you can let go now."

"…"

"Danny?"

Que a small intake and outtake of breath in response.

"Dannny?"

"…"

She looks down at him, and notices that he was sleeping curled up aginst her with her as the pillow.

"Ahhhh, you're so cute. To bad I'm going to wake you, not."

She pokes him in the side once and only getting him swatting at her, so she does the logical thing and pokes him again. Getting the same response, she starts to tickle him.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-ha-sop haha i-i-it!"

Abruptly stopping, she replies with a "Oh good, you're up! I want to take you to the beach and if you don't get off me I will lift you and carry you like a princess there. Then unceremoniously drop you in the water!"

Her declaration was enforced with a finger pointed to the sky. He glares at her, gets up, and stomps on her foot, the adult thing to do.

On the entire walk to the beach, the two pushed each other and stepped on their feet. When they got to the scheduled beach, Danny pushes Em into the water, then jumps in himself.

They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming in the endless blue sea. When they left for home, Em was half drowned and a completely water logged prune.

* * *

 **Sunday**

Danny jerks awake, this time Blue was prepared for it and was resting upon the edge of his pillow rather than on his arm. The dream was of Thursday. How he could've lost Em and both of the girls. How other parents lie awake at night mourning for lost children that someone, like Em, could've helped save.

"Em said that she help ever one who ned it. Can me? Wha power for if not help? I have power and no it. Em-Em help, I help too!"

* * *

 **Wednesday, Two weeks later**

Danny has started going to school now, about every other day, and everyday he's at school he is reading and playing with Blue. The days he is not at school, are spent wandering the town in his ghost form, helping anyone who needs it. He's been working from the shadows and constantly out there. He will answer any cry for help.

After a rather violent bank robbery that he helped stop, the witnesses and officers described him as a shadow distracting the robbers, while the policemen took care of one of them. Then chaos, the shadow helped keep anyone from getting hurt too badly. From that day forth, he was known as the Shadow of Amity Park or Shadow.

Wednesday morning, Danny was upstairs in his room reading out loud to Blue.

"DANNY! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!"

Bringing his head up, glancing down, then closing the book and placing it upon his bed. He walks out the door, Blue tailing behind. When he hit the bottom of the stairs he sees in the front room, piles upon piles of boxes.

"Danny, you're old enough now that you can help with the annual Halloween decorating. Danny and I will be setting up most of the decorations. Jack, I want you to get that projector from the fighting simulator and set it up so that it shows zombies or spiders infesting this house."

Said man child zips off down to the lab, supposedly to get the projector.

"Danny help me get the decorations out of these boxes."

"Wha bout school?"

"Oh right, well you never go anyways, so it's not like you really care about going. So, come help me with this." She dismisses.

By the end of the afternoon, about an hour before Jazz gets home, cobwebs were everywhere. Spiders had been put up so it seems that they have infested the house and there was a headless pig hanging from the Livingroom ceiling. All the lightbulbs on the outside of the house have been changed out for a purple or orange one and there was so much more put up that there was no way it could've fit into the amount of boxes that Maddie had pulled out.

When they were done, Maddie goes down into the lab, where Jack had likely gotten distracted. And Danny not having anything else to do, and knowing that Jazz won't be home for a while, goes on to her computer and searches up some Halloween cookie recipes. Finding one, he prints it out to her printer. Then goes to invade the kitchen.

He takes out the items dictated in the recipe and makes sure none of it is contaminated. He then grabs a mixing bowl, and the measuring cups. He sets to work, making sure to follow the directions exactly while trying not to make a mess. Though when he goes to pour the flour into the mixing bowl, it explodes getting flour everywhere.

The now flour coved child, start to clean up the snow covered kitchen. To start he takes out a mop, broom, and tub. Then he sets to work filling the tub with water and placing it on the ground outside of the kitchen, as to not get its wheels dirty. Then he takes the broom and sets to work sweeping up as much flour as he can.

BRUSH, BRUSH, BRUS-  
"GHOST!"

Jack Fenton comes barreling up the lab stairs with an ecto-gun in hand and charging in to the white kitchen, after of course tripping over the tub, he then aims the ecto-gun at his youngest child's head.

"EAT HOT ECTO-PLASM GHOST!"

* * *

 ** _The moon is not gold and I had/have homework._**

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	13. Em, Danny, and Moonlight

**_Hi Peoples! Appoligies for posting this so late today, but I was kinda busy yesterday so I didn't get to write the little ANs. Honestly I could've posted anyways, but I didn't._**

 _"Let my soul smile through my heart and my heart smile through my eyes, that I may scatter rich smiles in sad hearts." Paramahansa Yogananda_

 ** _Now, I own nothing you may recognize._**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Em, Danny, and Moonlight**

 **Thursday**

Danny is late. He was running late incidentally. First he woke up late, then he tried his hardest to avoid Jack, for when Jack shot him yesterday it had hurt like all fuck. Then Jazz tried to talk to him about how Dad didn't mean to hurt him and has been trying to apologize. It took him way too long to get her off his figurative tail.

Now this…

Cop cars sped past below him in pursuit of a dingy old black car which the passenger is hanging out the window shooting at said cop cars.

Danny gives a heavy sigh and gets to work. Turning invisible he pushes off the roof he had been watching on. He shots past the robbers and lands on the road turning intangible and waits, hoping against all hope he can hold on to intangibility.

As the car speeds through him, he grabs something that is important for the car to run and quickly turns his hand, and said thing, intangible again. The car sputters and comes to a stop.

He drops said thingy and jumps off the ground taking off and hoping that Em won't be too mad…

"Where have you been? I've been waiting forever."

"No have not."

"Well your late, like really late." She glances at her watch, "Half and hour late!"

"I thou it was more than that?"

"Nope! Wait what?"

"I thou it-

"No, no I got that much, but why?"

"Jazz chased me all over house, Jack shot yesterday."

"WHAT! Your dad should not be shooting you, you're his child!"

he blinks at her then says, "Not dad."

"Expain please…"

He sighs for what seems like the hundreth time that day. "Not dad, not mom. Me have no mom or dad. They care not for I. Jazz more mom then Mady."

"Oh, you poor child. Did you-did Jack shooting you hurt?"

"Ecto-weapons hurt like hell."

"LANGUAGE!"

"Not my mom. No mom." He crosses his arms.

"Well someone is going to have to teach you not to speak like that. I guess I will have to."

"Fuck."

Her eyes widen tremendously, "Where did you learn that!"

He smirks, "An asshole."

"LANGUAGE CHILD, LANGUAGE!"

"Umm, no."

"Ugggggh! Well I was going to invite you to decorate for Halloween today, but for that now I'll do it all myself. See you tomorrow!"

"EM! I wanna help!"

"Then watch your language."

"Ok, ok, ok. Can me help now?"

"Okay, you may help. Come along little child, to work we do!"

* * *

 **At Said Crazy's House**

"Alright Danny, all of the boxes are in the attic add I'm going up there to get them out. I will hand them down and you can put them in the Livingroom. Is that alright with you?"

"Yep."

They were on their third box when Danny gasps, a little stream of light blue air coming out.

"What was that?" Em asks as she sees the wisp of air.

"Don't –

"BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I WILL TAKE THESE BOXES OF DOOM!

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She shouts as the 'ghost' starts to levitates the boxes around her.

She jumps up and starts pounding the crap out of said ghost. The ghost drops through the ceiling with the boxes and she come running down the ladder preforming a flying round house kick to the ghost's blue face.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!"

"BEWARE FOR I THE BOX GHOST HAS BEEN DEFEATED MY A MEAR MORTAL AND WILL BE BACK."

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

"MEEP!" He shouts as he takes off through the ceiling.

"Well that was a thing. Oh! Hey, he actually helped!"

Danny just blinks at her sudden change in attitude.

"What it would of taken forever to get all of these boxes down, but he did it in less than a minute and in one go."

"Em…"

"Yes."

"That wa a ghost and ghost just tried taking boxes and you kick him."

"Yep!"

"…"

"Oh don't give me that. You know he just gave us less work to do, now come help me unpack these things!"

They spend the next couple of hours putting the decorations up, all the while talking about random things. After hanging the decorations Em drags Danny into the kitchen where they start making a mess, trying to bake cookies.

"So Danny, mind telling me just why you seem so distracted today and no I'm not just asking why you were late. Right now you seem to be completely distracted, your hands keep going through everything."

"Feel like changing."

"Changing clothes or changing forms?"

"Forms, like water calling."

"Like water calling?"

"Yes."

"Well then why don't we go to the beach after where done with this batch and you can go swimming?"

"Okay!"

* * *

 **Later**

She watches concerned as the little kid she has grown to love becomes a predator of the vast sea. The eyes of the creature are silver like the moon and doesn't even recognize her.

* * *

 ** _Yeah short chapter I know._**

 ** _If you don't vote, I get to pick how Jazz finds out and that could mean anything, really._**

 ** _NOW: REVIEWS!_**

* * *

 **Guest**

 **Nice filler chapter, really helps Em and Danny form that bond. Also we meet Julia! Can't wait to read more also do the one shots they could be fun but don't focus on them too much (i mean what good is a spin off if theres little source material). Also what was up with Blue talking? Did he actually talk or was it just in his mind, i got a little confused there. Also when are we gonna see Sam and will she completely ignore Danny or do what Tucker did (try to befriend him but get pulled away by the mini A-list).**

 ** _First, sorry for forgetting about this when posting the last chapter. I had it all complete like three day before hand and just flat out forgot._**

 ** _As for the fact that it is or is not a filler chapter, we'll see_** ** _cause I can be quite the bitch at times_** ** _. As for the source material that is what this story is for in the first place cause I both love cannon and hate it._**

 ** _Blue uses color to talk… Danny understands it better than anyone else, but then he is little. So when I say it is flashing something I mean that it is rapidly changing colors and Danny somehow understands it. As for why I call Blue it, Blue is genderless and if you couldn't tell by the whole dream sequence from some chapters before it might have been a kitten in life._**

 ** _Sam is moving in first grade and will befriend Tucker, who is more acceptable than Danny as a friend, then get pulled into the A-list after they find out she is rich while still being Tucker's friend._**

* * *

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU**

 **Clockwork, really?**

 ** _Yes. Plot twist to me, don't have a clue about you._**

* * *

 ** _Peace and Pieces,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	14. I'm Sorry

**_Apologies for all that were looking forward to this story, but I have to take a break._**

 ** _I found out today, December 5, 2016 that my kitten (the one on my profile picture) is sick with a virus and can't be cured. We have no idea how long we have with him and I might not be back for a while, but I will get the next three chapters written before I post again._**

 ** _I most likely will not be posting again this month._**

 ** _Review, cause I don't want to leave you hanging_**

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU**

 **XP, plot twist for sure! Sorry for being snarky! Also, great job for putting a ghost from the show in there! Well, except for the mentioned Clockwork!**

 ** _No problem with you being snarky, I can be a major ass at times so if I can't take it I souldn't deal it. I couldn't help Boxy and there will be more. Clockwork is like mentioned every chapter. Most of the time when I'm writing things just pop up like the whole Stopwatch saving Em._**

 ** _See you all later._**

 ** _Crying With Salty Tears,_**

 ** _Sugar500_**


	15. Halloween

**_Hi! I'm back!_**

 _"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." Abraham Lincoln_

 ** _Now…_**

 ** _I own nothing you recognize_**

* * *

 ** _Previouly on the Dark Phantom:_**

 _"That wa a ghost and ghost just tried taking boxes and you kick him."_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Oh don't give me that. You know he just gave us less work to do, now come help me unpack these things!"_

 _They spend the next couple of hours putting the decorations up, all the while talking about random things. After hanging the decorations Em drags Danny into the kitchen where they start making a mess, trying to bake cookies._

 _"So Danny, mind telling me just why you seem so distracted today and no I'm not just asking why you were late. Right now you seem to be completely distracted, your hands keep going through everything."_

 _"Feel like changing."_

 _"Changing clothes or changing forms?"_

 _"Forms, like water calling."_

 _"Like water calling?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well then why don't we go to the beach after where done with this batch and you can go swimming?"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _She watches concerned as the little kid she has grown to love becomes a predator of the vast sea. The eyes of the creature are silver like the moon and doesn't even recognize her._

* * *

 ** _The actual chapter 14; that is labeled 15:_**

* * *

The sun is shining, but the crisp in the air bit right through many of the wanderers jackets. Windbreakers where the most prominent kind of jacket out on this fall morning. Still early enough in fall that trees still have their leaves and a few have changed color.

A three-year-old runs down the street laughing, the only person out who has just a tee shirt on. He bobs and weaves in an out of the crowed making it very hard for a much older brown eyed female to follow him.

"DANNY SLOW DOWN!" She yells at him, "WE WILL GET THERE IN TIME, NO NEED TO RUSH!"

"NO!" The afore mentioned three-year-old shouts back, ducking to avoid hitting the man in front of him. "I WANNA BE THERE NOW EM!"

She sighs knowing that this will be a major problem today. Still tired from just waking up, then she was almost dragged out in her sleepwear it took her quite a few minutes to calm him down enough that she could get ready for the day.

The little raven suddenly pops out of nowhere next to her. Excitedly bouncing up and down.

"We'll get there soon squirt."

"YAY!"

She starts to chuckle then gets cut off by a yawn.

"How you tired?"

"How you hyper?"

"Donno," he replies with a shrug.

"Unlike little ghosts, we humans need sleep and can't stay up all night swimming and still wake up at eight in the morning."

"Stay up all night swimming? I wanna do that!"

The smile that she had fades. She remembers how his eyes last night were silver rather than the icy blue of this form, or the emerald green of the ghost, and how something else seemed to be in control.

He pulls on her arm jumping up and down eagerly, "EM! EM! EM! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

They had reached City Center and Danny almost immediately takes off to find a decoration box that the city lets the volunteers use to decorate. That caused a smile as she huffs in amusement. She heads over to the group that's forming.

"I'm guessing that you're here to help with the city wide decoration efforts?" A (random) man asks her.

"Yeah, I'm with the little one over in the boxes."

"Alright, the woman in the brown dress has a signup sheet where you put your name and the street that you want to help decorate."

"Thanks." She looks back at the man, only to realize that he's gone, "weird, but okay. DANNY GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!"

"I'M NOT DONKEY!"

"NO? WELL GET OVER HERE ANYWAYS."

She turns away from the boxes to find the woman again, only to feel a tug on her shirt. Looking down she says as her smile widens, "Took you long enough."

He grins and she leads him over to the brown dressed woman.

"Hi, we're here to help decorate?"

"OH! Welcome, welcome!" The woman holds out a clipboard, "Just put your name, names – Oh! Hi Danny."

"Hi Mrs. Cleaverwood!" He responds giving a little wave and a large grin.

"Where are your parents?"

"At home with Jazz. Jazz's reading and they in lab."

"Oh, well then-"

"Apologize for cutting in but you were saying something about names."

"Right! Just put your names next to the street or building name that you would like to decorate, grab a box and head on down there and get started."

"Thanks!" She responds with the smile she hasn't lost yet.

"You're welcome." Cleaverwood responds with a smile as they take off into the pile of boxes.

* * *

"I want this one - no this one - no this one - no this one!"

Em just laughs her whole body shaking, "M-maybe you s-should just pick, haha, o-one and t-then we c-can, haha, go."

His icy blue eyes poke over a pile of boxes at least twice his height and blink at her.

"Buuuuut which oooooooone?"

Shaking from the laughter, she chooses a random box and picks it up.

"H-how 'bout t-this one?"

"OKAY!" He shouts from right beside her.

"A-alright s-speedy squirt let's go."

He takes off into the boxes and rolling her eyes she follows.

* * *

"DANNY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"NO!"

* * *

"DANNY! HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING UP THERE?!"

"NONEA YOUR!"

"Yes, yes it is."

"NO!"

* * *

The last rays of sun peak from behind the trees that surrounds the town, and our hero is just being a child.

"Danny, if you don't get down from that light post you don't get to help me make cookies on Sunday."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes."

"COOKIES!" Comes from right next to her, where she is putting the last cobweb on the street light.

She blinks down at the ravenette then sighs.

"You are a trouble maker. Do you know that?"

He blinks at her then gives her a cheeky grin. She shakes her head.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

The moon cast a glow on a small glowing child who is laying on a light post swinging his small legs as he looks up at the stars, lost in thought.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Kid." A little louder.

"HEY KID!" Even louder, causing the child to look down at the source of the voice.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed sleeping like everyone else."

"You?"

"It's my job to enforce curfew, which you happen to be breaking and somehow I don't think it's the first time either."

"Nope." He replied poping the p.

"Again, what are you doing here?"

"Stargazing."

"Kid." Comes a tired reply.

"Okay, I'll go home now."

And with that the small child jumps off the post and floats off in to the night sky.

The officer saying with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

* * *

"Hello all! I want to thank you all for sticking with me on this non-sunny Sunday! The temperature is windy and the rain is pounding on our roofs and heads! Tommor-"

A hand covered in snow clicks off the TV from a remote sitting in a pile of snow. A ghost turns around to look at the currently white haired, brown haired female.

She turns to look at the little ghost, "What?"

"Why'd you turn it off now?"

"Cause his jokes are horrible and he doesn't even know how to do the weather right, besides he'll be wrong anyways."

He cocks his head to the side.

"Welcome to Amity, where the weather is bipolar."

His blue eyes blink as he asks, "Wha?"

"Never mind, these cookies won't make themselves you know!"

He smiles and laughs turning back to where he is making a mess, I mean whisking some cookie batter. She shakes her head and turns back to where she's making her mess, I mean splitting the cookie batter into cookies.

"Common Danny let's get this batch into the oven and I can help you finish over there."

"Can I do it?"

"Sure Danny, sure."

The flower covered boy scampers over to his cooking partner and holds his hands up to receive the cookie sheet. Then carefully carries the tray over to the over where Em opens it. He places the tray into the oven careful not to accidently burn himself. She closes the door as soon as his hands clear the oven.

She sets the timer and picks him up, piggy back style, and carries him back to his mess where they (she) finishes the last batch of cookie batter and breaks it into cookie sized pieces putting them onto a different cookie sheet.

"Common kido let's get cleaned up."

"NO!"

"Oh. Come. On." She huffs, "If I get you into the bath you won't get out."

"Cause it hard to change back!"

"You are not going to the party like this!"

"But no bath!"

"You can't take a shower!"

"No bath!"

"Then I'm going to get the spray bottle."

"Bath!" He yells, jumping off her shoulders and rushing off.

"The whole mer-thing makes him adorable."

She laughs walking after him. She gets the bath going then has to rush off to get the cookies out of the oven, leaving the bath running. Danny, being a little kid, runs off to hide as she takes the cookies out and puts the other batch in, setting the timer.

Entering the bathroom and shutting off the bath she yells out, "If you don't get in here right now I will get the squirt bottle!"

"NO!"

"3"

"NO!"

"2"

He pokes his head out from behind the pile of boxes, "NO!"

"1"

He rushes back into the bathroom, but in seeing the bathtub full already tries to rush out again. Em being quicker then him, for now, grabs hold of him and sets him into the bath not even bothering to take off his clothing.

Right after the water hits his skin scales from. The skin on his legs becoming black scales. His forearms forming blue fins as he crosses them pouting. Within a minute his legs disappear into one, becoming his tail.

He squirms uncomfortably, the deep blue fin on his tail opening and closing, as an ice blue fin forms from the top of his head curving out then back in tapering off at the start of his tail. He squirms even more, the fins on his arms and the one down his back flatting against his skin, as his ears stretching and changing.

He ducks his head under as Em laughs at his pout.

"You don't have any flower on you anymore."

His pout increases.

"Oh stop that you love being in water."

"It itchy!"

Now is when the cookie timer decides to go off. Her eyes widen as she rushes out trying not to slip on the flower. Danny's turn to laugh, that bubbly laugh following her as she gets the cookies out after almost forgetting the oven mitts.

She gets the cookie sheet onto the stove top when he calls out, "EM?"

"Yes?"

"My breath visible."

"What?" She asks, confusion lacing her voice, as she turns to the bathroom door.

"My breath visible."

She walks into the bathroom where the merchild is propped up on the edge of the bathtub his arms holding him up.

"What do you mean your breath is visible?"

"That. It came and went." His head fins droop, making him seem like a scolded puppy.

"Danny."

"Felt cold."

He then gasps, his breath coming out in a visible stream of air. He shudders suddenly cold as ice forms on the once lukewarm bathwater. Her eyes widen as screams can be heard ringing out from outside.

"Wha?"

She turns back to him and sees his eyes also wide and scared his head greenish blue head fins opened to their fullest extent.

She takes a shuddered breath, "Let's get you out of there and dried off so we can see."

As soon as she started talking his head fins snapped closed and his hands closing on them as he falls back into the bath with a small cry. She gasps again not expecting that, but reaches in and pulls him up out of the bath by his back. As she lifts she shifts her arms so that she is carrying him bridal style. Holding him close as she takes the towel nearby and takes him to the couch laying him on the towel.

"Are you alright Danny?" Concern laces her voice as she speaks lowly.

He opens his eyes, taking his arms down and holding them close under his chin. His head fins open slightly.

"Yeah, louder then expected." He says so quietly that she has to lean in to hear.

"L-let's g-get you dry." She shudders out not quite processing what he said.

She stands out of her kneeling position, when'd she get like that? And walks over to the linen closet beside her bathroom in a daze. She grabs another towel and after some thought grabs another one, then walks back over to the merchild laying on her couch.

She starts to pat his tail down carefully, as to not hurt him again. He starts squirming, snapping her out of the daze.

"Hey, stay still." She says softly.

He starts squirming even harder, laughing then tries to say, "I-it, hahahaha, t-t-tickles, hahaha."

She also laughs in response not expecting him to be this sensitive. And in response he jerks the towel out of her hands and starts rubbing his tail viciously.

"Hey! Don't rub yourself raw!"

"Not that delicate."

"Where'd you learn that term?"

"Donno."

"Hey! Gimme that!"

She tugs at the towel forgetting about the other that lay at her knees. They ended in a game of tug-a-war that lasted till Danny gasped again, shuddering. Then the fins started to recede and shortly after he was 'human' again.

The screams that they had forgotten about where heard again and he called forth the blueish halos that split reviling a black tee shirt, dark washed jeans, emerald eyes, white hair, and some small white steel toed combat boots that are floating an inch off the ground.

And the cookie timer decides to go off.

"GO KIDDO! We can deal with the costume change later."

He nods, flipping around and taking off through the window almost forgetting to phase through it. She smiles at that and goes to handle the cookies. (line break)

He floats around slowly and invisibly above the roofs, looking for the cause of the disturbance. When he sees a dark figure surrounded by a purple aura, no wait that's purple flames around its head and a purple fiery cape riding a black horse with ( ** _wanted to swear here_** ) fangs.

He turns visible, floating over to the figure that as he grows closer has black armor and no face under the helmet except for its eyes.

"CHILD, FACE YOUR GREATEST FEARS! FOR I AM FRIGHT KNIGHT!" The knight lifts the glowing green sword.

"Wha you doing? Maybe you just go home, pawse?

"I understand you not child."

Danny huffs and mumbles, "Of cowse not."

The knight narrows it's eyes and lifts the sword again getting into a fighting position.

( ** _The is my first fight seen so apologies here and now if it's horrible_** )

Danny's eyes widen in realization. The knight charges. The horse galloping on nothing but air, it's wings out as though in midair, the head lowered as though intending to impale the small child. The fiery green mane and tail streaming behind it.

"SHIT!" He shouts, Em shudders in the kitchen knowing somehow that he swore, and doges to his right avoiding the sword meant to impale him as well.

The knight slows to a stop and turns the green eyes glaring at the child. He swallows. The horse seems to be glaring as well its fires growing. They charge again, dead set on sending this child to his realm of fear. He moves to his right again, this time not swearing.

"M-maybe you can just g-go home?"

"I am the ghost of Halloween, I will not leave because of some child!"

He meeps in response of the third charge, the horse getting in a scratch. Out of pure fear, he ducks his head into his arms, not noticing the green with swirls of black and silver glow coming off of his hands.

The knight pauses in its fifth charge, watching the glow on the small child's hand.

"No." The knight whispers, "It cannot be. It is impossible."

The knights eyes having growen wide in seeing the small glowing hand.

"Well, child. It seems that you get your wish after all, but when you have grown we will meet again." And with that the knight fades out and Danny lifts his head to find he is alone on the deserted street.

He heads back to the apartment upon which he made a mess in earlier in a daze.

* * *

"JACK THE SCANNERS ARE PICKING UP SOME KIND OF RESIDUE HERE!"

"Awww, we just missed it. I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY, YOU POST HUMAN CONCISENESS!"

* * *

He floats through the wall of the apartment and almost through the other one if Em hadn't gotten a hold of his arm first.

"As entertaining as it would be to see his reaction to a ghost floating through his wall, I do believe this is your stop."

He looks at her and blinks rapidly.

"Kiddo?"

"TherewasaknightandIalmostblastedhimandthenhejustleftandIdon'tknowwhatishappeningandIwanttostopandnotbeaghostandandand-"

"Okay mini-freak out aside. Can you repeat that slower and breathing this time?"

"There was a knight –"

"A WHAT?"

"A knight on a horse that had a horn and wings."

"I need to sit down for this…"

She walks over to the couch and plops down, her mouth hanging open as she fails to processes what was just said. Danny, giggling at her frozen face, floats above the coffee table that is often used for cookies and milk.

"Okaaay, let me get this straight. You left through the wall and meet a knight, like one of the medieval knights?"

"Mediewl knight, wha that?"

"Never mind, what did this knight look like?"

"Black."

"Danny."

"Well he was. He had on black armor that had a purple cape that looked like fire. His head was also on fire, but the fire was purple and I don't get how fire can be purple." He floats upside down facing her, as he pouts.

"So he was a knight, but his horse?"

"It had wings."

"So a pegasus."

"But it had a horn… and its hooves where on fire and the hair and the tail and it was green!"

"The horse was green?"

"No the fire."

"So the horse had wings, a horn, its hooves where on fire, and the mane and tail where green fire. Did I get that right?"

"Think so."

"I give up, what happened?"

"I almost blast him and he just ups and goes."

"Why did you not talk to him?"

"I DID!"

"Okay, okay." She replies holding her hands in front of her. "So I'm guessing he didn't listen, what'd he do then?"

"Try to kill me."

She puts her face in her hands, "You know what let's just go. At this rate we'll be late."

* * *

 ** _No, I did not wait till Wednesday and I might finish the next chapter by tomorrow, my time. I will tell you now the next AN will have important info in it about this story._**

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

* * *

 **Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU**

 **I feel bad for you! Hope he stays alive for as long as possible and remember that all of us are here for you! Thank you for replying to me!**

 ** _We put him down on the 12_** ** _th_** ** _. I know that some people think that it's inhuman to do that, but I didn't want to see him in pain. We had him on pain pills for a while hoping that he could last longer, but within a few days it just…The evening after Hamilton ate a little than seemed to look for Onyx to get him to eat too. Now Hamilton wants attention and I will find him sleeping with Isis in-between my mom's keyboard and monitor._**

 ** _You're welcome by the way._**

* * *

 **e2001**

 **I'm so sorry about your kitten. I've lost a pet before so I know what you are going through. Please take your time and I hope everything will turn out well.**

 ** _This is the third cat we have lost. Reggie had a detirating jaw, Remy's kidney failed, and Onyx had a incurable virus. We lost Reggie and Remy about two years ago and we had gotten the three kittens in August just before I posted this story actually._**

* * *

 **Spectre Kid**

 **Is this a merdanny fic? I can't tell, but I like it anyway :D**

 ** _Well I hope that if you are reading this you've figured it out, or I feel really bad for you. Cause I do say it point blank, more than once. *points up to the chapter*_**

* * *

 **Mr Bata**

 **Take your time. Spend time with your kitty. I'm am sorry for what is happening. Your kitty will forever live on in your heart... Lot's of love Mr Bata**

 ** _*Sad Smile*_**

* * *

 ** _Peace and Pieces_**

 ** _Sugar_**


	16. Christmas and New Years

**_Happy belated New Years! The Space Needle fireworks were awsome this year!_**

 _"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." Walter Winchell_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Chrismas and New Years**

The sun rises glinting off the frost and ice that covers everything, from the bare trees to the icy streets. Danny sits on top of one of the frosty light posts, swinging his small legs smiling while watching the sun peak over the ocean, painting the scattered clouds pink. His smile wide as the cold air bites him, not feeling it.

He stays there a while after the sun fully rises, not wanting to go back to the house that feels so wrong. But all good things must end, so he jumps off the light post legs forming into the misty tail that streaks behind him as he flies back to FentonWorks. (line break)

Danny sits on his bed reading the children's book Mrs. Cleaverwood had given him just yesterday, bored. Blue is off somewhere doing something. He misses the little light greatly.

CRASH!

He looks up from the book as his door opens.

"Danny?"

"Jazzy?"

"Mom and Dad are in the lab, so you might want to escape while you can." Saying that she leaves the wide blue eyed child looking at the closed door behind her.

"Wha? Jazzy nos?"

He debates with himself for a while, not reaching a conclusion he decides to take his sister's advice. He sets the book onto the bedside table and hops down, landing on his feet and waving his arms until he gets his balance. Then he walks through his door and down the stairs, almost tripping thrice. About half way down the stairs he hears yelling coming from the lab.

He tunes it out, as he heads into the kitchen and sees Jazz.

"Wha yelling?"

"They're arguing about how Santa exists, which Mom is defiantly right about."

He blinks at her, turns around and leaves out the front door, again not bothering to open it. (line break)

"EM!"

Said person turns around to look at the little kid rushing up behind her.

"Well, what has you so excited?"

"You said Christmas shopping!"

"I did, did I?"

"YES!"

She laughs at him, throwing her head back. When her laughter dies down she looks back down at him, takes his hand and they start walking to City Center.

"Em, who's Santa?"

"What?" She stops suddenly, looking down at Danny.

"Who's Santa? The Fenton where arguing about the fact of his existence when left." He asks again looking up at her with large innocent eyes.

"His name was Saint Nicholas and he used to put presents in to little kids shoes a long time ago."

He looks at her.

"That is the story I believe in, but a more modern story is that he goes down the chimney and puts presents for good little kids and coal for the bad ones. The Fenton adults likely argue about that version."

She smiles down at him, knowing that he will make his own conclusions about what he was told. He keeps looking down at the side walk as he processes what she said. She looks up in time to see that they reached the Mall and pokes him in the side. He jerks his head up and sees the Mall looming above him, threateningly. When they go inside, well Danny is a child…

* * *

On a cold sunny Thursday, three weeks after the trip to the mall, a blue eyed with small silver and black streaks in them is wandering through the woods watching our favorite blue light flittered in and out of the trees.

"Common Blue! Take me there!"

The wisp flutters into the tree right in front of him. He rolls his eyes and walks around the tree. The wisp comes out of another tree laughing at the child in a tee shirt, then takes off into the forest. His eyes widen not wanting to lose the wisp runs after it.

Eventually he stumbles into a clearing, trips, and falls flat on his face. The wisp gets right up into it and rapidly changes color again.

"Hello again cihld."

Danny stumbles upright, almost falling backwards in his haste, and regains his balance.

"H-hi." He pants with widening eyes. "I like talk you."

"About what, may I ask?"

"First, what your name?"

"That matters not child, many don't remember it now and soon I will be lost in time."

"Why?"

"We all die and some forget in time, those who do not will die and some pass on the information. those who has learned might forget and some point it will become a myth and legend or be forgotten."

"Wha?" he blinks at her as she smiles, confused about what she had said, then asks the question he actually wanted to ask about "Wha bout ghosts?"

"Not everything ectoplasmic is a ghost child, for you most certainly are not. How do you feel?"

"Different, more something."

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you could tell. Today is the winter solstice, one of the three times of the year where you will be at the peak of your power."

"Wha?" Silver dominate eyes widen.

She looks at his eyes for a minute, knowing the power that they promise to others and answers; "The solstices are the time where the line between the three worlds blur. The summer solstice, the longest day of the year, is another. The third being All Hallows Eve or Halloween as you may know it."

He just stares blankly at her asking "Three worlds?"

"Yes, child, three. The living world the one that we currently are. The ghost, called the Infinite Realms, more commonly called the Ghost Zone and the Mirror, a plane that resides on every living realm where spirts that don't want to pass on reside."

He blinks in his confused staring, black becoming more dominated.

"Would you like me to explain my use of spirit comes from?"

"Yes?"

She smiles answering, "Let us start with ghosts, the one your parents study, they reside within the Infinite Realms, an ectoplasmic dimension that links many living realms. They belong to the supernatural family called specters, more specifically the ectoplasmic relatives. They are neither dark nor light creatures because they are obsessive in personality.

"A master is in a sense a ghost, only being far, far more powerful than any regular ghost. They may be formed from myths and legends, for that is what they are believed to be.

"A spirit is an non-ectoplasmic specter that resides within the Mirror. Your friend here is among them. Only medians can see, hear, and interact with this plane of existence, but only the most powerful can do the later and both of the former. A sprite is a powerful spirit that roams the world, they tend to be tied to things like weather, and seasons.

"A phantom is both ghost and spirit, being higher ghost power to low master power, they are most defiantly one of the more powerful creatures. Like their ghost counterparts they follow obsessions, but their nature tends to be more towards helping then obsessive."

"Oh? You called me phantom."

"Yes, because you are one. Being able to interact with the Mirror is a phantomic trait being neither ghost nor spirit. I do believe that you fall more as a sprite then a spirit and the ghost side falls more as a master then a ghost."

"Why?"

"Just a sense, now I do believe that you should go." With that statement she turns and heads back into the small wooden cabin. (line break)

The rain is falling, lightly down upon the dark street. Quietly taping upon the roof.

Tap, tap, tap, tap

A lump lies upon a bed in a dark room, where the only light comes from the street lamp outside the quite house, the lump jerks and crashes on to the floor causing said lump to gasp from pain.

The lump uncurls and out of the pile of blankets comes a messy mop of black hair. Blue eyes glance around the room a small mouth forming into a small frown. The rest of the body slowly tries to untangles its self from the mountain of blankets, getting tangled twice, to finally get untangled from the blankets minutes later.

The small child huffs, irritated. Getting up, he walks to the door not even bothering to turn on the lights or open the door he walks out of the blue room and down the stairs.

* * *

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"DANNY-BOY! READY FOR PRESENTS!"

Thump! Thump!

A much quieter set of footsteps come down the stairs just then.

"Dad, breakfast first then we can open stockings and finally we'll wake up mom and open presents!"

Danny just watches as the two excited children try and make breakfast, shakes his head and goes back to reading. (line break)

Womp!

Danny jerks his head up, only to find Jack sitting on the couch with his stocking already going through it. Jazz comes over and sits next to Danny, handing him his stocking.

"Aren't you going to go through it?"

Danny shrugs and dumps the stocking on the floor candy, some wrapped presents and a hair brush fall out and he gets to sorting the candy. After sorting the candy by name he opens the presents and finds books. He looks over to Jazz with an eyebrow raised.

When she glances up; she says, "How the heck you can do that I will never know, but I figured you liked reading and got you those, the hair brush is so that maybe you can tame that mane of yours better and I think mom got the candy. Wanna trade your dark chocolate for my Krakles?"

After the candy has all been traded, Jazz and Jack thump up the stairs to wake Maddie up.

* * *

 ** _I gave up on this chapter, apologies. SO fucking hard to write. This is what happened:_**

 _They spend the rest of the day playing with said presents and have a dinner that tries to attack them so they end up ordering out, for some reason a takeout place is open on Christmas._

 _Sunday is spent cleaning up after the crazy party yesterday, that Danny couldn't go to._

 _After the cleanup both Em and Julia give him a present and in response he gives them one that he had troubles hiding from Em._

 _On Friday Danny reflects on the year and how it felt to save people._

 _He makes a promise that he will continue to save people._

 _He ends the night watching the New Year's Fireworks with his 'family'._

 ** _Alright, one of my problems is that I have no clue on if I should continue this series with this same story or create a different story for each chapter of his life. Feel free to tell me how you think I should do it._**

 ** _As for Jazz, she is holding me at gun point to let her in on the secret. No she does not currently know._**

 ** _As for the whole Santa thing look it up. There are multiple reasons I went with that explanation. For the whole trading candy thing, I do that with my own family on Christmas and Halloween._**

 ** _If you're curious Amity Park is in the greater Seattle area in this story, simply because I need an ocean or lake nearby and I happen to like the area. I do not know yet if it will take place of Seattle or not, no yellies if I do._**

 ** _Which style did you people like better, please list a chapter and tell me how I can improve!_**

 ** _Other than that a shit ton of information was reveled in this chapter about the world, and this is the end of this leg in Danny's story. I will be getting to why he will be called Phantom as a name later._**

 ** _I am in High School and do have homework, so I will not try to wait, what three weeks?, to post again._**

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

* * *

 **Mr Bata**

 **YaY new chapter! new power and something happing to danny!? great chapter by the way. Also Happy New Year! May the new year bring you happens and joy**

 ** _: ) NOPE not a new power! *Giving a very evil grin* Something is always happening to Danny, casue I'm a mean person. Thanks! And I hope you had a great New Year so far and a Happy rest of your Holidays. Have I told you yet that I love your reviews, I can count on you to leave one and I love it!_**

* * *

 **exploderz15**

 **it is a very good story so far. on the options i must go for option numeral three. Very good writing style.**

 ** _Thanks! Well this is option three, hope you like it. The style did change to a stlye more me and I hope that you still like it._**

* * *

 ** _PEACE AND PIECES,_**

 ** _Sugar_**


End file.
